The Story Continues
by othuser
Summary: This story continues the life of all One Tree characters after the series finally not continued from the future part . So come join the Tree Hill residents in the rest of their journey together.
1. Chapter 1

*****Hey guys! This is my first ever story and it's about all the Tree Hill characters and where they left off on the show (not the future ending). The show may be over but the stories are not. So please, read, enjoy, and send in reviews! Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

Nathan walks into Jamie's room, "Hey man, time to get up, you have to get ready for school before mom yells at you."

"Ugh but dad I don't want to go to school today! Can't I go to practice with you instead? I love going to practices!"

"Sorry bud, gotta go to school but I got a game later tonight that you're coming to with mom and maybe Aunt Quinn or Brooke or someone."

"YES! I can't wait dad! The Bobcats better win tonight cause you're the best coach ever!"

"Oh yeah buddy?"

"Yeah dad!"

"Thanks man. Means a lot coming from a future NBA player, I mean..if you want to be one. But hey man, you know it's not all about the winning right?"  
"Yeah I know dad, it's all about having fun playing the game. And I'm gonna be the best NBA player ever! Just like you. I wanna be a Bobcat just like you were!"

"That's right bud, now go get ready cause you have to go to school first before you can go to the NBA." Nathan says as he puts his hand on Jamie's head, rubs it and gives him a little push out of bed.

Nathan walks downstairs as Haley is packing Jamie's lunch and sneaks up next to her. "Morning Hales."

Haley jumps a little, "Crap Nathan!" She hits his arm. "Don't do that to me! You scared the crap out of me!"  
Nathan laughs, "Sorry Hales, didn't mean to scare you, just wanted to say 'good morning' to my beautiful wife before I left." Nathan kisses Haley on the lips.  
"Good morning." Haley smiles and kisses Nathan back.

Nathan walks out the door saying "I love you" and Haley shouts, "I love you too" back.

"Jamie let's go!" Haley screams upstairs to Jamie.  
"I'm coming momma, I'm coming!" Jamie yells while running down the stairs.

Quinn walks in through the front door. "Aunt Quinn!" Jamie screams.  
"Hey little man! What's up?"

"Nothing just running to get to school before mom yells at me again."  
Haley joins in, "I was not yelling!"  
"Oh yes you were momma."

Quinn gives Haley a look, "I believe him.." pointing to Jamie and smiling.

"Ha ha, very funny." Haley says sarcastically. "What are you doing here anyways Quinn?"

"What? Can't a sister just come by to say hello to her little sister?"

"Oh she can, but I know that's not why you're here. You never come by this early." Haley says while giving the 'I don't believe you look'.  
"Fine…. I just dropped Logan off at school and the house is too lonely with Clay gone…Annnddd..i don't have any more toaster pastries at home." Quinn says making a sad face.

"Go ahead…you know where they are.." Haley points over into the kitchen.

"YAY! Love you Hales!" Quinn says all excitedly while jumping up and down a little and making a little run into the kitchen.

"Love you too Quinney. And you know..if you have nothing to do all day you can stop by the café."  
"Mhmm hmm." Quinn manages to make out while shoving food in her faces. And Haley lets out a little laugh.

Haley walks out the door with Jamie to bring him to school while they all shout 'love you' and 'bye' to each other.

"Good morning everybody!" Brooke says as she walks into the Café. And everyone yells back "Good morning Brooke!" as they always do. It always puts a great big smile one Brooke's face.

Brooke walks past Millie sitting at the counter and says, "Morning Millie!" with a big smile on her face.

"Morning Brooke." Millie says sounding a little depressed.

Brooke stops to turn around.. "Wait..Millie? What are you doing here? Aren't you always doing something with Mouth in the morning? …Where is Mouth?"

"He's out of town.. Some people called to offer him a job for a few days as an announcer to fill in for somebody."  
"Awwh, I'm sorry Millie."  
"Eh..it's okay."  
"No it's not. –I know something that will cheer you right up! One espresso coming right up!" Brooke walks over to the espresso machine to make Millie one. But she can't figure out what to do, while trying to work it, it starts making a bunch of noise and she thinks she broke it. "Ugh! I hate this stupid thing! Where's Haley?"

Quinn walks up.."She's dropping Jamie off at school. Why?"  
Millie-"Yeah Brooke, is everything okay over there?"

"Ugh of course she is! When she should be here fixing this stupid machine! No! Not everything is okay! I'm trying to make a stupid espresso for you and this STUPID machine won't even work!"  
Quinn and Millie giggle a little at how mad Brooke is.  
"WHAT?"

Quinn and Millie look at each other… "Nothing..(giggle) We're just laughing at how mad you are getting over that espresso machine." Quinn says while turning back at Millie and laughing more.

"It's not funny guys..!" Brooke says whining a little with a frown.

Haley walks in. "What is going on in here?"  
"Finally you show up! This stupid machine isn't working!" Brooke says whining, bouncing up and down, and pointing at the espresso machine.

"Excuse me?" Haley says with a little bit of a sarcastic tone..

"I mean…can you please get this machine to work?" Brooke says politely while batting her eyelashes and holding her hands under her chin with a big smile.

"Ha, yeah I can fix it." Haley says.

"I miss Clay.." Quinn says while staring at the counter, swirling her finger around on it.

"Ha! Welcome to the club." Millie says.  
"Huh? What?"

"The 'my guy is out of town doing business' club."

"Wooww..that's a pretty lame club you got going on over there." Clay says.

Quinn turns around to the voice coming from her other side because it sounded a lot like Clay's voice to her.

"CLAY!" Quinn screams with wide open eyes. Putting a huge smile on Clay's face. "I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow?"

"Well I missed my baby so I tried getting an earlier flight and well..here I am!"

Quinn hugs him so tight. "I feel like you have been gone forever."

"It feels the same way to me too. I missed you so much Quinn."

"I missed you too." They kiss. And Haley and Brooke stand behind the counter smiling, seeing their sister and good friend so happy.

"I hate you.." Millie says in a depressed voice. Obviously not really meaning what she said. Quinn turned to her with her mouth open, Clay smiled, Haley laughed, and Brooke was feeling sorry for Millie. Millie just stared at Quinn.

Quinn saw that she was so upset and gave Millie a hug and saying 'he will be back sooner then you know it'.

"Yeah..I know..thanks." Millie sad with a little smile.

Brooke-"Now that's what I like to see!" She said with a big smile. "Oh..and here's your espresso!"  
"Thanks Brooke."

Quinn stands up holding Clay's hand. "We're gonna go back to the house. Clay's exhausted from the trip."

Everyone said by and the two of them walked out the door.

Brooke watching, waiting for them to leave, "You know what that meaannss.." She said with a smile and turning to Haley.

Haley-"What?"

Brooke just keeps smiling.

"Aw! Ew! Gross Brooke! I don't need to be thinking about that and my sister and Clay!" Haley turns to walk away. Brooke just lets out a loud 'ha ha' laugh tilting her head back.

****Please read and review! I would appreciate it SO much! This is my first story so hopefully you like it and I'll get better as I go! And please, if you have any story Ideas for me just let me know. I am going to try and upload a story every week. I'm thinking they will probably go up Sundays but if I have no ideas the stories will come in slower. So I would appreciate your ideas so much thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A girl comes into Tric with her hair up and a baseball cap on and sits down at the bar with her head down.

Chase spots her sitting there and walks up to her, "What can I get you?"

"Root beer."

Chase hears that voice and pauses there… "_Alex? No..it can't be. She went on tour Chase and left you. Why would she come back here?_" Chase thinks to himself and then shakes his head and comes back to life. He goes to go get her the root beer and can't help but think the whole time how much that voice sounded like Alex.

"Here's your root beer."

"Thanks."

It still sounds like Alex so Chase takes a second to think… "Alex?" And the girl looks up.

"Hi Chase."

"..Alex..what are you doing here? I thought you were on tour?"

"I was…I just got back last night. Surprise?" Alex shows a hoping, please forgive me, smile.

"Surprise? Surprise? Alex you just got up and left me to go on tour! I didn't even get a simple goodbye! I just walked back into the apartment and all of your stuff was gone! I thought we had something. I told you that I loved you!" Chase says finally getting some anger off his chest.

"I know..and I'm sorry. I told you I loved you too, remember? And I still do. Please forgive me Chase. It's something I had to do. I love being on the road and when Chris said something to me about tour he made me not want to miss the experience, I love performing in front of people."

"That's something you could have done right here Alex! And okay maybe I don't understand the whole performing in front of millions but what I REALLY don't get is why you left with no goodbye."

"Sorry Chase…I just couldn't face you. How many times do I have to keep saying sorry?"

"None Alex. Because I can't forgive you." Chase walks away pissed.

"Chase wait!" Alex yells out while following him to the other side of the bar.

"What?" Chase screams.

"Please Chase. I still love you. Please. Just give me another chance. I'll never do anything like that again." Alex says losing hope but still holding on tight.

"I don't know if I can.." Chase says upset and still with anger in his heart.

Alex doesn't know what to say so she just sits there while Chase bartends to people. Eventually he stops, standing in front of her with his back facing her. "Are you going to the game tonight?" Alex asks.

"What?"

"The game. Are you going? Are you going to the Bobcats game?"

"Are you?"  
"Yeah."

"Then..I don't know."

"Oh come on Chase! Don't just not go because I'm going."

"That's not why I might not be going.."

"Come on Chase. Yes it is. Chris Keller and everyone here, (pulling down his glasses, checking out Alex) even this even hotter than I remember Alex knows that's why you aren't going." Chris Keller says, sitting down at the bar, appearing out of nowhere. Alex giving him a look because of what he said about her.

"Chris! What are you doing here?" Chase says with his teeth clenched and starring at Chris.

"What! Chris Keller's just telling the truth here because that's what Chris Keller does."

"Yeah Chase. We all know he's right."

"Fine." Chase says turning around so his back is towards them.

"Your friends with Nathan right?" Alex says asking Chase.

"Yeah."

"Then shouldn't you go for him? Not, not go because I'm going. I'm going to see Quinn anyways, so you don't have to worry about me talking to you." Alex says then gets up and walks away hurt.

…..

Clay and Quinn are driving to go pick up Logan from school. Quinn is smiling and looking out the window. She is think about how happy Logan will be when he sees Clay, she is picturing him with a big smile on his face and Clay with one too. Quinn sees in both of their eyes how much they love and adore the other one. Clay's driving, excited to see Logan. He was only gone a few days but missed his son more then he thought was possible.

"We should surprise him." Quinn says turning to Clay with a big smile on her face.

"Huh?" Clay turns to Quinn, confused but still with a smile on his face to see how happy Quinn is.

"We should surprise Logan with you. Ya know..you can stand outside the car while I go get him and then once he spots you, you can see his face light up as he runs towards you."

"How do you know all of that will happen Quinn James?"

"It's Quinn Evans, and because..I just know. He loves you, you know that?"

"You think?" Clay asks with a smile.

Quinn smiles, "yeah".

"Hey buddy." Quinn says.

"Hey mom."

"How was your day?"

"Awesome. I had so much fun!" Logan says looking up at Quinn as they walk to the car.

Quinn can't help but chuckle a little at how Logan said that with so much excitement. "You excited to see your dad?"

"Yeah but doesn't he not get back until tomorrow?" Logan says with some sadness in his voice. But Quinn doesn't respond because she doesn't want to lie to him and she knows they'll be at the car in a matter of seconds.

"DAD!" Logan screams running up to Clay with his arms out and his mouth in an open smile. They both have a glow of happiness on their face just like Quinn pictured. It made her smile and she just stood there and watched as they hugged and chatted for a few seconds.

"How are you Wolverine?"

"Great dad! How are you? Why are you home?" Logan says so fast because he has so much to talk about.  
"What you didn't want me home?" Clay says jokingly.

"No I do! How was your trip?"

"It was great man. Hey why don't we talk in the car and head home?"

"Ya!"

All three of them jump into the car and head back home.

Clay looks into the mirror at Logan. "So what did you and Quinn do the past few days? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah lots! We went to the beach and we flew my airplane. And it crashed! It was awesome! And mom tried cooking but then we just ate at Aunt Haley's and Uncle Nathan's or we got pizza."

Clay just laughed cause he knew how horrible Quinn's cooking was.

Quinn turned to him with a mad face and slapped him on the arm. "HEY!"

"Sorry Quinn but your cooking is TERRIBLE!" Clay says laughing but in all seriousness. Logan was just laughing in the back.

"Oh and yeah..we crashed a plane that you are going to have to fix." Quinn said getting back to the conversation now.

"Of course you did. Hey Logan, wanna help me fix that later?"

"Yeah dad!" All of them smiled.

…..

Haley and Brooke walk into Haley's house.

"Hey Jamie! You home?" Haley yells when walking into the house.

"Yeah mom! What's up?" Jamie shouts from upstairs.

"Come down stairs!"

Jamie comes running down the stairs. "Hey Aunt Brooke! Hey mom!"

"Hey little man. What's up?" Brooke says.

"Not much. You?"

"Nothing much."

"Hey umm Brooke's coming with us to the game and what do you want for dinner. We have do get out of here soon." Haley says to Jamie.

"All right!" Jamie says with a smile. And Brooke smiles back looking at Jamie and remembering all the fun times they had sitting at Ravens games a few years back. "Can't we eat at the game mom? That's the best part! Their foods so good!"

"The food there is really good." Brooke says chiming in.

"Alright, Alright. Let's go." Haley says waving her hands in motion for them to all get moving out the door.

…

Haley, Brooke, Jamie, Quinn, Clay, Logan, Alex, and Chase are all at the Bobcats game to support Nathan at his first game coaching the Bobcats.

"Hey coach! Win this game and call me!" Haley shouts down to Nathan, teasing him. Nathan smiles at her.

"Ugh. Gross. You two need to get a room."

"Oh hush Brooke. I remember you being a slut in high school so you can't talk." Haley says back jokingly and Brooke's jaw drops. She then close it and pushes her lips together and squints her eyes, slowly turning her head away from Haley. And Haley laughs.

Clay, Quinn, and Logan walk up the stands. They all say hi and Quinn gives Haley and Brooke a hug, and Haley hugs Clay and Logan. Then, Chase walks up and everyone says hi to him. Right before the game starts, Alex walks up the stands and Quinn freaks!

"Oh my god! What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were back from tour?"

Chase adds in a comment. "Apparently she didn't tell anyone."

Both Alex and Quinn look at him but he keeps looking at the court and then Quinn looks at Alex wondering what's going on with them.

"I'll tell you after the game. I have so much to talk to you about!" Alex says to Quinn. Then Quinn takes a seat and Alex sits right next to her, staring down at Chase's back.

Alex then comes back to life. "Oh my god. So is that the kid? (Alex points down to the kid sitting next to Jamie) Logan?"

"Yep that's him!"

"And the ring? Let me see the ring!"

Quinn puts out her hand.

"Ahh! I love it! I told you he wanted to put a ring on that! I can't believe you eloped though! I was hoping for a wedding!"

"Yeah..apparently everyone was. Sorry." Quinn says lifting her lips up on one side with a sorry expression on her face. "Brooke was really hoping for the wedding too. She really wanted to make me a dress. I think she almost cried when I told her we got married." Quinn chuckles a little.

"Hey I heard that!" Brooke shouts. "And I almost did! What is with you James girls and eloping? Maybe you should carry on the other James girl tradition and have a second wedding for family and friends."

"You know Brooke..it's not all about the wedding, it's about the person you marry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It should also be about your friend and letting her make you a wedding dress." Quinn and Alex laugh.

Their conversation then slowly comes to an end and they all go back to watching the game.

Logan goes towards Clay and Quinn and yawns. "Awwh you getting tired buddy?"Quinn asks and Logan nods yes. "Come here." Logan sits down on Quinn's lap and somehow falls asleep quickly.

"Man he was wiped. How else could someone manage to fall asleep during this?" Clay says.

Brooke stands up and starts yelling as loud as she can. "COME ON #18! YOU'RE DOWN BY 2 AND ONLY HAVE A FEW MINUTES LEFT IN THE GAME! GET YOUR HEAD BACK IN THE GAME! LETS GO!" All of them look up at Brooke and chuckle a bit. Brooke looks down, clears her throat and awkwardly sits down.

"I guess the high school cheerleader hasn't quite left Brooke yet.." Haley says. Brooke just stares at her. Which makes Haley laugh.

The Bobcats score a three-pointer and are now winning by one and there is only a few minutes left in the game. Quinn hands sleeping Logan over to Clay and leans forward to Haley. "Hey. We're gonna go. Logan's asleep and we want to get out of here so we aren't leaving in a big crowd."

"Awh. Alright Quinny. See you later." Haley gets up to hug Quinn.

They all say their goodbyes to Clay and Quinn.

Clay says to Haley, "Hey! If that score changes I expect a text or call right away!" He says it in all seriousness and Haley just gives a little laugh back and says "Alright."

Clay, Quinn, and Logan rush out to beat the crowd of people that leave when the final buzzer goes. The Bobcats win their first game 70-69.

****Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and enjoyed! I hope you keep coming back every week for the next chapter. I was asked to involve Mouth and Millie so yes they will be included in this story! I am just not too sure what to do with them yet. I figured in a few chapters I will have their wedding. And you know..something bad always happens at a Tree Hill wedding so if you have any ideas for that please let me know. Or if there is anything you would like to see happen with any of the characters please let me know. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it SO much! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I've been getting a lot of readers but not many reviews. So if you have an account and have the time to review, please do. I want to know if you enjoyed the story or not. Are you coming back? If so, what would you like to see happen next? And if not, why not? What does my story not have that you would like to see? And for those of you who have reviewed, thank you. I love reading what you have to say and I love seeing that you want me to write more.**

It's 3 o'clock in the morning in Tree Hill and everyone is fast asleep except for one person…a baby starts crying in the Baker house. Brooke throws her pillow on top of Julian. "What?"

"Go get him! That's Jude crying and he's your baby."

"My baby? You gave birth to him."

"Please Juliaannn." Brooke said in a whiny voice.  
"Alright fine. But next time he's yours." Julian said while slowly and sleepily getting up.

Davis has been able to sleep though the night for awhile now but Jude still wakes up and starts crying in the middle of the night every once in awhile. It's been awhile now so they thought maybe it stopped but they thought too soon.

Julian walked back in their room with Jude because he couldn't put him down without him starting to cry again. When he walked back in the room Brooke was sound asleep and Julian just shook his head in disbelief that Brooke made him go get the baby. He understood and wasn't mad at her but while she got sleep he had to stay up.

…

"Good morning Tree Hill. This is Millie and Skillz in the morning. I'm Millie and Skillz..well he's eating food right over there…." Millie says turning her head and looking at skills. She gave him big eyes that said 'what are you doing?' and Skillz just looked back with food in his mouth and dropping the food in his hands to the ground running to the stage.

"Well it's a lovely morning in Tree Hill today, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and.."

Skillz cut her off. "Girl, why do you sound like you ripped off some cheesy morning show and why does your name come first in the title?"

"I'm just reading the intro script Skillz! Do you want to get fired?"

"No girl. Man I love this job! There's free food and everything!" Millie's looking at him and just waiting for him to stop talking. "Sorry. Continue on."

"And I am soon going to become Mrs. McFadden."…"Wait what?" Millie said extremely confused and looking at the guy behind the prompter but he just looked at her because he had no clue what it said. Mouth then walked on to the set and got down on one knee in front of Millie. Her mouth dropped and tears started to escape her eyes.

"Millicent Huxtable, I love you and your beautiful smile and personality and I never want to lose you. Would you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes Marvin! Yes! I love you too!" Millie said jumping up and hugging Mouth. He gave a quick kiss to her and everyone on set cheered. They have all known the two of them for awhile and have just been waiting for the day when she walked in with a ring on.

"Skillz..I can't believe I'm saying this..but just take the show over for a quick second." Millie said then walked off screen with Mouth so they could have a moment and she could fix herself up.

"Sweet! Alright dawgs wazz uupp! I'm Skillz and this is Skillz In The Morning."

All of their friends always watch the show in the morning so when they saw the proposal they all smiled and were so happy for them and then laughed when Skillz came on screen.

…..

Brooke walked into the café in the morning without saying 'good morning everybody!' so right away Haley knew something was wrong when she saw her.

"Coffee. Now!" Brooke said.

"Okay, Okay…" Said Haley, completely worried. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine..just didn't get much sleep. Jude stated crying about 3am and wouldn't stop. Julian finally woke up and got him. He got him to be a little quiet but then brought him into our room and when he started crying he was even louder! But Julian fell asleep on the chair and never woke up."  
"Awwh, Brooke." Haley said feeling sorry because she knew what it was like."

Brooke spotted Lydia behind the counter and walked up to her. "I bet you were never like that were you? I bet you always slept through the night. I wanted to take you from mommy but she would never give." Brooke said in the voice she always used when talking to babies and was holding Lidia's hands and moving them around.

Haley laughed. "Yeah Brooke those were good attempts but I was never giving her up."  
"Well what about now? Two boys for one girl?" Brooke asked with a big smile.  
Haley smiled back, "Nope."

"Aw! Come on!" Brooke said upset. "I don't get it! Your kids are angels and mine won't sleep through the night! It's not fair." …. "Hey, how about I trade mine for Jamie?"

"Still no, sorry Brooke." Haley smiles and shakes her head then heads to go wait on some tables.  
"Brooke bends down to Lydia in her playpen. "Come on Lydia, lets go while mommys not looking." Brooke says with a smile then picks up Lydia and rushes to the door.

Haley with her back towards Brooke the whole time, "Brooke. Put the baby down and walk away."  
"Huh! What! How did you know?"  
"I'm a mom Brooke. And I'm also your best friend. That's how I know."

"Mhm!" Brooke said with a frowning face heading back to the counter with the baby.

"Hey Hales, I have to go head across the street to Baker Man and then to the new house." Brooke says so happily. "Call if you need anything?"

"Alright. You too if you need any help with the kids."

"Okay. Thanks! Bye!"

"Bye. See you tonight at di…" Haley was going to finish with the word dinner but Brooke was out of the door before she even had a chance so she just stopped and shook her head."

….

"Quinn! Come on lets go we have to get to your sisters! You don't want to be late for dinner do you?" Clay yelled down the hall to Quinn. Him and Logan have been standing in the kitchen waiting for 10 minutes. He decided to walk to their room to see if something was wrong and Quinn finally walked out with a hand on her stomach. "Hey, are you okay?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."  
"Hmm.." Clay didn't really believe her but he knew she wouldn't talk if she wasn't feeling right and he really wanted to get to Nathan's.

…..

Clay, Quinn, and Logan entered the Scott house. Right away Logan ran to find Jamie, Clay went outside where he knew he'd find Nathan and Quinn went to the kitchen looking for Haley but first she picked up Lydia who she was sitting in her playpen in the family room.

"Hey Hales."

Haley turned around and put on a pleased smile at the sight of two of her favorite girls. "Hey Quinny" She said walking up to Quinn. She rubbed her nose with Lydia and gave Quinn a hug.

"Hey..umm I hope you don't mind, I invited Alex to dinner because she had nowhere else to go tonight and just got back in town so she has no food or anything since all Tree Hill restaurants seem to close on Sundays."

"Uhh..I invited Chase over to discuss some Tric business so I hope that won't be a problem."

"Ohh…no problem at all.." Quinn said sounding like she had a plan. She wanted them to get back together so badly since Alex has become one of her best friends and she sees how they both love each other.

"Quinn. Don't do anything tonight please."

"Fine.." Quinn said and walked away a little upset/mad that Haley won't let her play into their relationship.

"Hey Quinn!"  
"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah..I'm fine?" Quinn asked slightly confused.

"I mean…feeling wise. You don't look your best."

"Yeah. I'm fine." Quinn answered rather quickly.

"Hmm..alright."

Brooke walked into the kitchen as Quinn was walking out."

"Hey cutie!" Brooke said.  
"Hey?" Quinn said in a questioning voice, giving Brooke a weird look.

"Not you! The baby."

"Oh…well hi to you anyways." Quinn said kiddingly hurt.

Brooke laughed. "Sorry Quinn, hey, how are you?" She gave her a hug.

"I'm good, you?"

"Good too, thanks." Brooke smiled and they continued on walking where they were going.

"Mmmm..something smells good in here good-baby-haver."

Haley laughed, "Thanks Brooke."

….

Brooke stayed in the kitchen with her boys to keep Haley busy while she cooked.

Julian, Clay, Nathan, Chase and Mouth were outside playing horseshows and drinking beer.

Quinn was holding Lydia and sitting on the stairs heading down to the backyard with Alex and Millie watching the guys play. They were all laughing at how bad Clay was and at how mad and frustrated he was getting.

Logan and Jamie played on the swing set.

Haley walked outside and screamed 'dinner'.

Clay- "YES! FINALLY!" Everyone looked at him and laughed they all knew he was just happy to be done playing horseshoes.

Jamie ran in faster than anyone and he was the farthest away with Logan quickly following behind.

Alex slowly got up because she didn't want to face Chase and she walked in talking to Millie.

Quinn stood up with Lydia and waited for Clay who was slowly "running" up.

Nathan, Julian, Chase, and Mouth took their time walking inside, chatting and drinking on the way.

Clay to Quinn- "You won't put that poor baby down will you?"

Quinn dropped her mouth and hit Clay in the stomach.

"Hey, I'm only kidding."

"I know." Quinn said with a big smile and got up on her tippy toes and gave Clay a quick kiss on the lips.

"I want a little baby." Quinn said looking up at Clay to see his reaction. But her words seemed to have no affect on him, he just replied normally.

"I know. And you will someday."

"You know you can't say that unless you mean it."

"I know. And I do. I want to have a baby with you, you goof."

That mad Quinn smile and Clay smiled back. They kissed again. Then walked hand-in-hand into the house.

….

Everyone was now sitting down at the table and had food on their plate. Haley was the last to come to the table and people started putting food in their mouth. "Hey, hey, hey!" She said loudly. Everyone stopped eating and looked up at her. She was standing up at the end of the table. "I want to make a toast..to Millie and Mouth who are finally engaged!" She said with a smile and little squeal. "Okay, okay. I'll make this fast because you are all giving me vulture eyes right now." Haley laughed a little then continued. "So to Mouth and Millie, we couldn't be more happy for you two, congratulations!"

Haley went in for the toast with the glasses. "WAIT!" Brooke screamed out real quick and stood up. "We are really happy for you as long as you have a wedding and let me make your dress!" Brooke said looking at Millie and then gave a look to Quinn. It made everyone laugh.

"Okay Brooke. I promise." Millie said sweet and innocently.

Brooke squealed a little and did a little dance in the little room she had then ran to give Millie a hug.

"Okay! We can eat now!" Brooke said walking back to her seat and sitting down.

"Woo!" everyone shouted. They were all starving and loved Haley's cooking so couldn't wait to eat.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I tried getting in all characters even though some were only mentioned and had no lines. If you have any ideas for anyone in to future please let me know because I need some ideas. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It's eight in the morning and Quinn is crossing the road from the café to Baker Man with two cups of coffee in her hand. She opens the door into Baker Man, "Morning!" Quinn says cheerfully.  
"Oh my god! Is that coffee? You're a life saver!" Brooke says getting up from the counter and walking over to Quinn.

"Umm yeah..here.." Quinn says handing the coffee to Brooke and giving her a slightly confused look.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Brooke hugs Quinn. "Sorry. I just couldn't sleep last night, and so somehow I ended up down here and I've been here since like four working on Millie's dress."

"Uww uww! Let me see!"

"Sorry. I only let people who allow me to make them wedding dresses see up and coming wedding dresses." Brooke says with a smirk.

"Awh! Come on Brooke. Pleassseeee." Quinn says begging with the puppy dog face.

"Haha fine. But it's not done yet!" Brooke says quickly putting up her finger and walking towards the counter where she was working on the design, Quinn quickly following, all excited to see.

"Okay. Please just don't tell me it looks terrible. I already tried a million designs and ended up hating all of them. They were all missing something." Brooke says turning her body towards the little garbage can that's over flowing with crumpled up pieces of paper.

"Wow! Looks like you were just playing basketball all night…and..not so good either. You missed at least half the shots." Quinn said jokingly to try and get Brooke less tense.  
"Mhm. Funny."

"Okay, so let me see!" Quinn said with a big smile. Brooke shows her the design, "Brooke!"

"What? Is it really that bad! Oh no..Millie's going to hate it." Brooke said really fast not letting Quinn finish.

"No, Brooke. That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that it's.. amazing!"

"Awwh, you really think so? Thanks Quinn." Brooke said looking up from the design to Quinn's face with a smile breaking through.

"Really makes you want a wedding doesn't it? So I could make you a beautiful dress like this one. I already have a design set; your body is perfect for it!" Brooke said walking in a circle around Quinn, scanning her body.

"No Brooke. I'm already married. I had a wedding once before and this time around I'm realizing it's not about the wedding, it's about the person your marring. I don't need a wedding or some fancy dress."

"What about a party? Every girl likes a bachelorette party!"

"Brooke..let's take a moment to just think about this..do you remember your party? You thought you lost your ring and made out with a guy, Millie got a tattoo, we stole Nathans professors' dog! Had major hangovers. And oh yeah..I GOT MY TOUNG PEIRCED!"

"Hey! That wasn't that bad! We could have had worse and we fixed everything in the end!"

"You know what Brooke? Fine. I'll have a wedding and you can make my dress BUT no party." Quinn finally said after not being able to take Brooke's constant 'nagging'. She just started feeling so much guilt.

"REALLY!" Brooke said high pitched because she was so excited. Quinn nodded. "YAY! You won't be disappointed! Promise! And we can have the wedding whenever! Like tomorrow! On the beach!" Brooke said with a huge smile.

Quinn almost spit up her coffee. "What? Tomorrow? Don't you have to make the dress and everything?"

"Umm..yeah..no. I knew for a long time now that you two would be getting married so.."

"Just get to it Brooke!"

"I've had the dress done for a long time now. It's been sitting in the back."

"Oh my god Brooke..you're crazy! Officially!"

"Do you have bridesmaid dresses made too..? Because I don't think I'll have those because it's such a small wedding."

"Oh good. Because those aren't done yet. Or started." Brooke said relieved. Quinn just started laughing at everything. "And Lucas made Haley an online minister or whatever he did so she can marry you guys! Everthing is all set. This will be perfect Quinny! I can't believe you're getting married! And stop laughing!"

"Haha sorry Brooke this is just all so crazy. And Brooke..I'm already married! I'll see you tomorrow Brooke. On the beach..for..the wedding. Clay is going to kill me."

"Why? It's Saturday in Tree Hill tomorrow, no one has plans. And we have all day today and some of tomorrow to set up and call everyone. And I can do everything for you! You just have to show up at the beach tomorrow which shouldn't be a problem because it's right outside your house."

Quinn turned, facing the door and whispered to herself, "Okay Quinn. You can do this, just let Brooke get her moment." Then walked out the door.

….

Quinn pulled into the drive way of the beach house and Clay was standing on the balcony by where they park their cars.

"Hey Quinn!" Clay shouted down to her.

She looked up, "Hey handsome!" she said with a smile.

"Where were you?"

"I was at the café and Baker Man. Hold on. Let me get up there so we don't have to keep yelling!"

Quinn quickly went up the stairs, into the house, and out the side door. Clay turned to face her.

"Hey." He said and then grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss.

Still hugging each other, "What did you do all morning?"

"Missed you, made Logan and I some food, missed you, brought Logan to school, and missed you some more."

"Awwh, I missed you too." Quinn kissed Clay on the lips and then pulled out of the kiss and looked up at him. "So, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"We are getting married tomorrow." Quinn then looked down, not wanted to face him, even though she didn't really think he'd care.

"What? What are you talking about?" Clay asked confused and picked up Quinn's head so he could look at her.

"It's Brooke. She wouldn't stop bothering me about her not making me a wedding dress so I gave in and somehow that ended up with a wedding being tomorrow.."

"Do I have to do anything?"

"Nope. We just have to show up to the beach tomorrow. Brooke's doing everything."

"Fine. Let's get married!"

They both smiled and kissed again then starred off into the sky with Clay's arm around Quinn and both her arms around him and her head on his chest.

….

Brooke entered her house, "JULIAN!" She screamed.

"In the boys room! Was putting them down for a nap but I guess not anymore.." Julian said frustrated as the boys started crying.

Brooke walked into their room. "Oops sorry.. –hey my little men." Brooke said smiling and touching both their little stomachs.

"So Quinn and Clay are getting married on the beach tomorrow, think you can build a little arch? Pretty Please." Brooke said begging and Julian just looked at her not really wanting to. Not because he didn't like them but because it was a lot of work. "Julian!" Brooke said with a whiny voice.

"Fine. Only because I'm betting my wife got us into this mess."

"And with flowers please!" Brooke said exiting the boys room. She then picked up her purse and keys from the counter and yelled, "I'm heading to Haley's!"

Julian was back to putting the boys in bed before she said that and when she did they cried again. Julian just put his head in his hands, about to lose it. He loved his wife and he knew she loved him and the boys but he didn't think that she always thought before the words came out her mouth in the volume that they did.

….

Brooke opened the front door of the Scott house and scream "HALEY!" right as Haley was walking by the door.

"Oh whoa, okay Brooke, right here."

"Oh sorry Haley." Brooke said apologetically.

"It's okay, so what's up?" Haley said while continuing to walk with her head down, flipping through a magazine.

"Your sister and Clay are getting married tomorrow!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Brooke..you didn't.."

"What?"  
"Force her to have a wedding?"

"No…."

"Brooke, she really didn't want one. I think she was over that the day they actually got married."

"No way! Everyone wants an actually wedding Hales."

"Not my sister Brooke."

"Well she's going to love it! It's tomorrow..and I need your help."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yep. And I know you guys were going to plan her wedding, so what ideas did she have?"

"Umm I don't remember Brooke, sorry."

"Okay. Well we can just guess everything then. She is going to love her wedding Hales! Promise."

"Hope your right Brooke." Haley said worriedly.

…

It's a little after seven at night on a Friday which means the Evans are settled into Clay and Quinn's room, in their pjs, watching a movie with their son. Logan was laying on the side and Clay in the middle with Quinn on his other side, his arm around her and hers on his stomach and her head on his chest.

"Knock, Knock bride!" Brooke said knocking on their door but no one came so she sent Quinn a text.

Quinn's phone went off and she picked it up. "Who is it?" Clay asked.

"Brooke.." She said then opening the message. Quinn read the message out loud "Come open the door." She then started to get up.

"I'll get it!" Logan said getting up.

"Okay buddy, thanks." Quinn said smiling.

"I'll pause the movie for you!"

"K!" Logan yelled already half way to the front door. He opened the door "Hi"

"Hey buddy." Brooke smiled and looked down at him. "Where are your parents?"

"In their bedroom." Logan said in his cute voice pointing in the direction of their room.

"Thank you." She smiled again. "I like your Iron Man pajamas bud."

"They're Wolverine." Logan said giving Brooke a weird look.

"Oh.." "Well lets go get your parents." She said, quickly changing the conversation.

Brooke entered their bedroom. "I've come to kidnap Quinn."

"Why..?" Quinn asked.

"Because you're getting married tomorrow and you can't sleep with your soon to be husband the night before, it's bad luck."

"Brooke. This isn't a real wedding. We're already married; I don't think those rules apply."

"Well it doesn't matter. We are playing by the same rules, so we are having a girls night at Haley's tonight."

"Brooke I really don't want to." Quinn hated sleeping at night without Clay, she could never fall asleep without him by her side.

"Quinn, come on, you have to! It's going to be so much fun!" Brooke said looking at Quinn sadly.

Quinn looked over at Clay for help. "Go ahead Quinn, have fun." Clay didn't really want her to go but he thought that she'd have fun once she got there.

"Fine, I'll go. I just have to pack some stuff."

"Great! I'll be in the car while you two love birds say goodnight." Brooke said with a smile and then winked at them and walked out the door.

"Why did you say that? Why didn't you help me?"

"Because I know you'll have fun. It's just one night." Clay said getting out of bed and walking over to her, he put his hand on her back while she packed and rubbed it a bit.

When she finished putting all her stuff in her bag she turned around and kissed him. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too Quinn."

Quinn turned back to the bed. "And I love you too Wolverine!" She said smiling and climbing on the bed to give him a hug. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night mom, I love you."

"Love you too little man."

…

When Quinn and Brooke walked into her sister's house she saw Haley, Alex, Millie, and alcohol sitting on the kitchen counter. Nathan took Jamie and Lydia to Julian's for the night.

"Brooke, I told you I didn't want a party." Quinn said turning to Brooke, not knowing if she was more sad or mad but didn't really show it. "I just want to go home and sleep in my bed with my already husband."

Quinn walked passed everyone and up the stairs to the spare room that used to be hers when she stayed with Nathan and Haley.

Brooke was confused and felt bad. "What's going on? I thought she would like this. Just having some girl fun."

Haley looked at Brooke, she knew she was right about her sister but did feel bad for Brooke. "I'll be right back; I'm going to go talk to her."

Alex, Millie, and Brooke were all a little concerned.

Haley walked into the bedroom and Quinn was laying on the bed. "Hey Quinny, what's going on?"

Quinn rolled over and then set up. "Hey."

Haley walked over to the bed, set down next to Quinn and put her arms around her.

"I just didn't want any of this. I had a big wedding with David and we followed all of the rules and we ended up divorced anyways. I don't want this party, or this wedding, or to follow any of these stupid rules."

"Oh..so that's what this is about, David. Look Quinny, I see you when you look at Clay and I saw you when you looked at David and I can tell Clay's different. Maybe you don't have to follow the rules but do it for Brooke. She just wants you to have a good time, she has a good heart and good intentions. Why don't you just come down stairs and join the party, I know you'll have a good time once you forget about everything. Just remember, Clay's not David. Everything will work out fine."

"I love you Hales, thanks." She smiled.

"I love you too Quinny." Haley squeezed her real quick and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go have a party!" Quinn said getting up. Haley smiled and followed her downstairs.

Once Quinn got downstairs she had a great time and so did everyone else. Laughing, smiling, and going crazy. And they all learned from Brooke's party to only have a few drinks, although Quinn had none because she knew they wouldn't agree with her the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it's been awhile but I don't have many reviews and each chapter gets less views then the previous. And I've been busy but when I have time to write I just don't because I haven't been very motivated. So if you want more please review with anything! Tips, what you want to see, and what you liked or disliked in the chapter. It's what keeps me wanting to write more even if in your review you tell me you hated the story.  
And I would just like to send thanks to two of my readers! CallMeGeneralAwesome for leaving me these amazing reviews! I love them. Really makes me smile when I see a long review from you and tilkingdomcomeCQ who is always asking for more updates, truly means a lot! And I would like to thank tilkingdomcomeCQ for the story line behind this chapter! So enjoy and please leave some kind of review **

Chapter 5

Quinn was the first to get up the next morning after only having about two hours of overall sleep. She tried to quietly get up without waking anyone so she could get out of the house with no questions asked. Quinn picked up her purse and starter tip toeing to the door.

"Hey..where are you going?" Quinn heard someone ask and she jumped.

"Oh Brooke..um.." Quinn quickly thought of an excuse. "Just going to pick up a few things for the wedding."

"Mhmm." Brooke looked at her trying to figure out if she was being honest. "What kind of things? I'll go get them for you! The bride shouldn't have to do anything on her wedding day except for relaxing."

"Uh..just some stuff for me, you know.. And don't worry about it Brooke, you already have so much to do today, I can go get it."

"Okay fine, go ahead."

Quinn smiled at Brooke and walked out the door. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it. "That was close.." She whispered to herself. She wanted to go see Clay and she knew Brooke would have never gone for that because the bride and groom aren't supposed to see each other on their wedding day until the actual wedding but Quinn didn't believe in any of that considering how her last marriage turned out.

….

It was still early so Quinn knew that probably neither Clay nor Logan were up so she walked around the beach house and slid into the door of her bedroom so she wouldn't wake Logan. Clay was on his side with his arms around a pillow sleeping. Quinn walked up to the bed and gently laid on him waking him up. He was about to talk and Quinn just put her finger on his lips to stop him. She then kissed him and pulled out of it saying "I told Brooke I had to get stuff for the wedding." Knowing exactly what Clay was going to say.

Quinn rolled off of him and onto the pillow he was hugging earlier. Clay gave her a kiss and said "I missed you last night" with his lips still against hers and smiled.

"Oh you did? I thought you just replaced me with this pillow here." Quinn said jokingly and pulling the pillow out from under her. They both laughed.

"Never" Clay said and gave her another quick kiss.

Quinn turned on her side so her back was facing Clay and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So how was the party last night?"

"It was alright. Everyone had some drinks, except me because I haven't been feeling them lately. Then we just partied a bit, talked, and watched movies and everyone slowly fell asleep. Nobody wanted to repeat Brooke's bachelorette party."

Clay laughed a bit. "Yeah, I heard horror stories from that."

Quinn smiled. Then she yawned.

"Yeah I didn't get much sleep though. I missed you; I'm not used to sleeping without you next to me." She said while rubbing his hand.

Clay kissed her neck. Then they just set in silence for a few minutes and Quinn ended up falling asleep and Clay just remained laying there with her in his arms. He never minded sitting in silence watching her sleep.

It is now a little after eight in the morning and Clay has fallen asleep with Quinn and Logan has woken up.

Logan gets up and runs to his dads room, he does a quiet little knocking on the door and then slowly opens it and peeks in. Logan sees a sleeping figure on the bed so he screams 'dad' and runs up to the bed. He stands by the edge shaking Clay and saying "Dad, dad! Get up!" In a screaming whisper.

Clay wakes up and roles over, sleepily, to face his son. "Hey Wolverine. What's up? Hungry?"

"YEAH!"

"Alright well shh your moms sleeping."

"Moms here?"

"Yeah, so let's use your super powers to get out of here quietly.

"OK" Logan says with a big smile.

Clay carefully hops out of bed and the two tip-toe to the door. Logan looks up at Clay and smiles trying to hold in his laughter. He loves that his dad is into super heroes just like him.

Before they made it out of the room though Quinn woke up. "Hey. What are you guys doing?"

They both paused. Logan looked up at Clay who was looking at him with his finger to his lips to tell Logan not to speak. Clay then motioned with his hands for Logan to keep moving.  
Once they got out the door Clay said, "Man that was a close one Wolverine, she almost found out our true identities." Clay whipped his hand across his forehead.  
"Yeah that was really close." Logan agreed. Then they went back to their normal selves and walked into the kitchen to eat.

Now at eleven in the morning, Quinn is still sleeping while Logan and Clay are watching Saturday morning cartoons.

Someone starts angrily knocking on the door. "Quinn I know you're in there! Open this door up right now!" Brooke screams.

Clay jumps right up and runs for the door before Brooke starts cursing, or even worse..knocks down the door.

Brooke continues knocking on the door and when Clay opens the door she almost falls in. "Where's Quinn? And don't tell me 'not here' because I can see her car right there!" Brooke says pointing down to Quinn's car in frustration. "You two weren't supposed to see each other until she was walking down that aisle!"

"Okay. Shh. You are very loud and angry and scaring that little kid in there and also me."

"Ha ha." Brooke gives him and annoyed smile.

"And Quinn is sleeping, she couldn't sleep at Haley's last night."

"Ugh. Well just tell her she better be ready in time, she knows where the dress is and you better be out of the house when she's getting ready!"

"Okay Brooke see you later."

Brooke turns to walk away angrily.

"Oh and Brooke this is a nice thing you're doing!" Clay yells to her but she just replies by giving him the hand.

…..

Quinn woke up around three to do her make-up and put on her dress because Brooke planned for the wedding to start at four. Clay followed Brooke's rules and got ready in a little tent on the beach with Logan who looked adorable with his suit and bow tie.

Logan was the ring bearer and Haley was the priest to remarry Clay and Quinn. Quinn thought Clay looked so handsome in his suit and everybody's mouth dropped when Quinn walked down the asile, they all thought she looked amazing in the dress Brooke made. Quinn had to hand it to her, she was very talented. Clay and Quinn both loved the arch that Julian and Nathan had worked hard on. It was made out of branches and beautiful flowers. At the wedding was Julian and Brooke with Jude and Davis, Haley and Nathan with Jamie and Lydia (who made an adorable flower girl), Mouth and Millie, and then Skillz and Alex came alone and Chase arrived with no other then Chris Keller.

After Haley remarried Clay and Quinn:

"Brooke!" Quinn yelled ahead of her to get Brooke's attention. "This dress is amazing! Thank you so much!"

"I know." Brooke said with a great smile. "Did you see everyone's mouth drop? You make it look amazing!"

"Awh thanks Brooke! And Julian, thank you for making the arch with Nathan."

"You're welcome."

Quinn gave both of them a hug for a thank you and then walked off to go talk to everyone else.

…..

"Hey dad can I go get my plane and fly it with Jamie before the cake and stuff?" Logan asked Clay.

"Yeah, sure, Wolverine. You can do whatever you want. Just do it over there a bit so you are out of everyone's way but just be careful, alright?"

"Yeah dad we will be! Thanks!" Logan then ran back to the house with Jamie to go get the plane.

…..

Quinn walked up to Clay. "Hey, are you ready for cake? I'm starving..!"

"Sure babe, let's go cut some cake! And by the way, have I told you yet how beautiful you look in that dress?" Clay smiled.

His words made Quinn smile too. "Yes you have but I don't mind hearing it again handsome." She smiled and kissed him on the lips. They then walked up to the crowd of people to go cut the cake.

"Hey, where's Logan? I don't see him and don't want him to miss this." Quinn asked curiously.

"Oh right! He asked to fly his plane with Jamie, I just asked them to go over to the side a bit."

"But babe…Jamie's right there. Where did you send Logan?" Quinn started to panic a little bit. She always knew something bad always happened at a Tree Hill wedding.

"I sent him right over there." Clay pointed and turned his body to look at where he sent Logan but only to see no one there. Clay started to get a little worried too but tried to hit it so Quinn wouldn't freak.

Clay walked up to Jamie. "Hey Jamie, where did Logan go after you guys flew the plane?"

"I left him awhile ago but he kept flying it. Why?"

Clay didn't reply. At this point he was extremely worried. Clay started running to where he knew Logan was flying the plane and started screaming his name. "LOGAN! LOGAN! LOGAN, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Quinn started running after Clay in panic and everyone stopped what they were doing. Nobody knew what was going on so they all turned to watch. Nathan was the first to go run after Clay and Quinn.

**Hope you guys don't mind the cliffhanger but this was the first drama in my story so I decided to leave it like this. What do you guys think happened to Logan? And what did you like or dislike about this chapter. I'm looking for some reviews (good or bad) so 5 reviews for the next chapter? Or maybe 3?**

**xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to tilkingdomcome for some ideas of what to put in this chapter! Xxx**

**Also, anyone with a Brulian story idea please let me know! Someone asked for some more Brulian and I agree I need more of them in here but I just have no ideas!**

**Well enjoys chapter 6! **

Chapter 6

"Help!" Clay heard being yelled softly in the distance. He was spinning around in panic until his eyes finally locked on something in the distance.

"I found him!" Clay screamed and started running into the ocean. He didn't care that he was in a full suit with shoes and everything, nothing at this point matter except getting his son back safely.

"Clay!" Quinn was screaming to him. She was so terrified for him and Logan at the moment but didn't know what to do. She ran after Clay until the water hit her feet, then she froze. Immensity. The ocean was once again so immense. Right now it was taking to two people she loved with all her heart.

Nathan was looking around for something on the beach to help because at this point all he knew was his best friend wasn't going to be able to bring in his son by himself. Nathan found a life saver. He picked it up and ran into the ocean.

"Nathan!" Haley screamed. Terror filled her eyes at this point.

They could see a storm coming in and the waves were getting bad. Everyone gathered around at this point hoping their good friends would all make it back, even though they were sure they would. After all, Nathan was a Scott. Alex comforted Quinn as she fell to the ground in tears and Haley stood by her, holding hands, just watching the three boys in the ocean.

After Clay, Logan, and Nathan made it back everyone was able to breathe again.

Haley ran up to Nathan almost in tears to give him a hug, up on her tippy toes, arms around his neck and head resting under his neck by his shoulder. "Haley, it's okay, I'm fine. I love you Hales, always-"

"And forever. I love you too." Haley said then looked up at him, into his eyes and kissed him.

Quinn stood up and ran straight for Clay and Logan with tears streaming down her face. Clay was holding Logan and put him down so he could run towards Quinn while Clay just slowly walked behind. Once Quinn reached Logan she picked him up and hugged him as hard as she could.

"I'm sorry mom." Logan said sadly.

Quinn looked at him, "For what baby?"

"I was flying the plan and it fell into the ocean so I went to try and go get it." Logan said in his cute little voice.

"It's okay, that doesn't matter anymore, all that does is that you're okay and you are here with your dad and me. We love you bud."

"I love you too mom."

Quinn smiled at him then hugged him again. Clay finally reached her and she put Logan down and wrapped her arms around Clay resting her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was just taking in the moment, to think only a few minutes ago she thought she could have lost the two men in her life that she loves the most. Clay just gave her a kiss on the head and held her until she relaxed. But she started grabbing his jacket in her hands and squeezing hard while squeezing her eyes shut.

"Quinn?" …. "Quinn? What's wrong?" Clay asked but got no reply. "Do I need to call 911?" Quinn just shook her head 'no'.

Clay knew she was in some kind of great pain but didn't know what to do, he didn't know what was going on.

Logan was on his way walking back to where the wedding was when he turned his head back to see his mom and dad. A blank expression on his face when he saw something was wrong with Quinn. "Mom? …What's wrong with mom?"

Clay turned his head to see his son watching from a few feet away. "Just go back to the guest Logan." He told his son, not knowing what else to say. And Logan just ran in that direction.

"Quinn, come on Quinn. You have to talk to me." Clay said worriedly. But she still didn't respond. After a few minutes Quinn finally started to loosen her grip.

"My stomach." She managed to say with some tears in her eyes that formed from all the pain.

She lifted her head and faced it at Clay. He whipped away the tears, kissed her forehead, and pulled her in for a hug.

After a few moments he talked. "What was that?"

"I don't know..I just felt a lot of pain in my stomach. It's gone now though." Quinn said then whipped her eyes with both hands.

"Should I take you to the hospital?"

"No, no! Don't do that. We have a wedding, I don't want to ruin today."

"I don't care. I already had to run into the ocean after our son. Now I want to make sure YOU'RE okay."

"I'm fine Clay. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and started walking towards the wedding.

Clay just kept thinking about how stubborn James girls were.

Brooke looked towards Quinn and Clay as they walked over. She did a slow run up to Quinn. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked giving her a concerned look and put her hand on Quinn's arm for comfort.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Quinn said making a smile.

"You sure?" Brooke asked tilting her head. Quinn just nodded in response.

"Okay." Brooke said and slid her hand off Quinn's arm and smiled.

"And hey, I have another suit for you if you want it." Brooke said turning her head towards Clay.

"Uhh alright, yeah I'll take it before I get cold in this one with the sun going down.

Brooke smiled and walked off to get the suit. Clay gave Quinn a kiss, "I'll be right back." He said then went to follow Brooke.

…..

Music was playing and everyone was grouped together, dancing, talking, and just enjoying themselves while Clay and Quinn were off to the side just standing and watching everyone. Brooke was holding Jude while Julian was holding Davis and they were rocking back and forth a bit dancing with their sons, smiling and laughing. Millie had her arms around Mouth, resting her head on him, doing a little slow dance. Nathan and Haley were smiling big while dancing together; Nathan was spinning and dipping her. Jamie was holding Lydia's hands, teaching her to dance. No one knew what Skillz was doing on the 'dance floor'; he was just off doing his own thing. And Chase and Alex were sitting at a little table talking.

"I told you I would fall insanely in love with you." Quinn said then looked up at Clay with a big smile on her face almost laughing.

Clay looked at her and smiled with a little laugh, "I said that to you, you goof."

"I know." Quinn said with a big smile then turned back to watching everyone. Clay kissed her on the top of the head and then put his arm around her and she leaned on him.

The song ended and Brooke ran over to Clay and Quinn, grabbed each of their hands and pulled them. "It's time for your first dance." She smiled. They stopped in the middle of where everyone was. "Alright everyone! It is now time for Mr. and Mrs. Evans first dance!" Brooke said as loud as she could.

Alex then started singing "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson and Clay put out his hand for Quinn's. She grabbed it and he pulled her in and they started to slow dance, only for Quinn to step on his feet a few times. Then about half way through the song it changed. The intro to "Eye Of The Tiger" started playing. Quinn turned her head towards Alex and squinted her eyes at her and did a little shake of the head. Alex started to dance terribly like Quinn and Quinn's mouth dropped, not believing what Alex was doing and then she started laughing. Alex waved Haley up to her and they started screaming into the microphone "it's the, eye of the tiger, it's the _(Haley:thrill) (Alex:cream)_ of the fight risin' up to the challenge of our rival and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night and he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger!"

While they were singing and dancing terribly to make fun of Quinn, Quinn decided to just enjoy it and join in and laugh at herself. And after that Alex decided to sing "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga since Quinn was standing in the center still and Alex wanted to get a good laugh at her dancing. Everyone continued that night by just having fun and going crazy dancing like they were teenagers again, except Clay who was just trying to contain Quinn because of her awful dancing.

"You know you can't dance right?"

"HEY! You can't say that to me." Quinn jokingly replied angrily and Clay just started laughing.

"I'm only kidding."

"No you aren't. Just like you aren't kidding when you say I lose things and I'm too long."

"Yes, but I'm also not kidding when I say that I love you."

"And there you go again, saving yourself with the perfect line." Quinn smiled and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Hey, hey, hey. Break it up here! There are little kids running around." Haley said to her sister and Clay and started laughing.

Quinn turned to her and smiled, "Hey, what's up Haley Bob?"

"We're going to get going, Jamie's getting tired and Lydia fell asleep awhile ago."

"Awwh okay Hales, I'll walk with you to your car."

_(At the same time as that conversation)_

"Hey man, we're heading out. This was fun tonight. But what else can you expect from Brooke's doings?"

"Ha I don't know. It was goo though. See ya later."

"See ya Clay. And hey, congrats!"

"Thanks man." Nathan then turned and followed Haley and Quinn to their car with Jamie and while holding a sleeping Lydia.

_(On the way to Haley and Nathan's car.)_

"Did you have fun tonight?" Haley asked Quinn while walking to the car.

"Yeah, actually I did. Despite the bad things that happened and mom. I really wish mom was here with us tonight… She told me that Clay was 'one of the good ones' and she knew this day was coming, I just wish she was here for it."

"I'm sorry Quinny..we all wish she was here for this but I'm sure she's up there watching everything. Or maybe there's an owl flying around down here tonight and she is here." Haley laughed.

They hit the car then and hugged goodbye.

"I love you Haley Bob."

"I love you too Quinny."

"Night, Nate." Quinn said to Nathan and gave him a simple hug with one arm.

"Good night Quinn."

…..

On the way back to the beach Quinn saw Julian, Brooke, Jude, and Davis heading in her direction.

"Hey! Clay told us you were out here. We are heading out, the boys are sleeping and we just figured it was time. Going to go let you and your boy have some time alone." Brooke winked.

"Haha thanks Brooke but we still have Logan here. And thanks for this tonight… I didn't really want it but I had a good time." Quinn smiled at her.

"I knew you would." Brooke smiled big and gave her a hug.

"Thanks again for what you did too Julian, night guys."

"You're welcome, I'm just glad you had a good time after what my wife did." Julian laughed a little, Brooke gave him a light tap with the back of her hand to his arm and looked at him with her mouth open. Quinn just laughed at them and then they went their separate ways.

Once Quinn got back to the beach Mouth and Millie said their goodbyes to her and Clay.

Skillz also said his goodbyes at that time. "Awh man dawgs. I can't believe nobody had any slutty wedding sex!" Mouth, Millie, Clay, and Quinn all laughed at how upset he was over that.

…..

"Hey, did Alex say goodbye to you?" Quinn asked Clay.

"No but I think I saw her walk that way." Clay said pointing down the beach. "I'm going to go put Logan to bed, I saw him yawning a little while ago, I think our little man has had a big night."

"Okay. I'm going to go see if I can find Alex. See you back at the house in a few minutes?"

"Alright, see you soon." Clay gave a joking wink. And Quinn smiled big with a laugh about to break through. She then turned and headed down the beach.

…

"And you had Skillz all upset that there was no slutty wedding sex." Quinn said as she approached to people lying in the sand. She knew it was Alex and Chase.

"Uhh..hey Quinn. What are you doing down here?" Alex asked completely embarrassed as she turned to Quinn, holding a shirt up to her body and holding herself up with an arm while still lying down.

"Everyone left and I came to find you but I see that I shouldn't so I'm just going to turn around now." Quinn said while making her hand into a phone and putting it up to her ear while mouthing 'call me'. She wanted all the details and Alex knew that.

…..

Once Quinn got back to the house she walked straight into her bedroom to take off her dress and go to bed. She was so exhausted after tonight.

She got into the room and Clay was already lying in bed. She turned to her dresser and started undressing and Clay creeped up behind her and put his arms around her and put his mouth to her ear and started whispering which made her smile. She turned around and started passionately kissing him and he backed up to the bed and then fell down. But they did no more than kiss. They just spent the rest of the night in each others arms talking, that's just how they liked it.

**Sorry I know the ending isn't the best but I didn't really know what to write and I wanted it to have some kind of ending instead of just stopping.**

**Please review if you have any story line ideas. Really looking for a Brulian idea because that's what someone was asking for and I know that I need more of them in the story! So please review with what you want to see happen next!**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Clay woke up and turned to his other side so he would be facing Quinn. He opened his eyes with a smile only to see an empty side of the bed. Clay was confused because normally he's the first of the two to wake up and if Quinn gets up first she always stays in bed. So Clay got up.

"Quinn?" Clay said walking towards the bathroom. The door was cracked and as soon as he said that someone shut it all the way.

"Quinn what's wrong?" No response.

"Quinn?" Clay said knocking on the door.

"Come on Quinn let me in." Still no response, at this point Clay knew something was wrong so he decided to not wait for her and just open the door.

"Quinn!" Clay said while just dropping to the floor. She was sitting there in front of the toilet, sick. Clay didn't think twice before what he did. He then pulled back her hair, started moving his hand in circles on her back and just set with her until she stopped. He felt bad for her, he hated seeing her sick.

Quinn felt weak and her body trying to throw up just made her feel terrible. A few minutes after Clay walked in she finally stopped.

"Are you okay?"

Quinn nodded her head. "Yeah." .. "I'm fine."

Clay got up and grabbed Quinn's hand to help her up. She stood there for a few moments to regain strength and then felt fine again.

"Alright. Well I'm going to go see if Logan's up and then make some breakfast, do you want anything?"

"Yeah, I'll just come with you."

They walked to Logan's room and he was already up sitting in his little corner on his beanie bag chair reading his comic book. They all then went into the kitchen. Logan set down on the couch to watch cartoons, Quinn set at the table with a crossword puzzle and Clay began to cook. It was their little morning routine that they always did.

But as soon as Clay put the food down in front of Quinn she got up, put her hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

…..

"Morning baby."

"Morning." Brooke said happily in reply to her husband.

"What are you doing this morning?"

"Nothing."

"What about the café?"

"Haley's opening it this morning.

_Mhm_ Julian then grabbed Brooke and she rolled on top of her and started kissing her.

Brooke pulled back. "Stop it Julian."

_Kiss _"Why?" _Kiss._

"Because the boys are going to start crying soon."

"So?"

And right on queue the boys both started crying and Brooke and Julian got up to go get them.

…..

Quinn walked into the café and set down at the counter. "Morning baby sis." She said with a smile.

"Morning Quinn." Haley said turning to someone sitting a few seats down, pouring them coffee. Then she walked up in front of Quinn. "Well someone's in a good mood. Good morning?"

"Actually…no." Quinn just went from a smile to a straight face.

"Awwh Quinny, what happened?"

"Nothing terrible. I just started throwing up this morning but then I felt fine until Clay put food in front of my face and I ran off to the bathroom again. But I feel fine again. It happened a few mornings ago too but not nearly as bad. And at the wedding I got some really bad pain in my stomach. I don't know what's going on though."

"Awwh, I'm sorry Quinn. Oh yeah, was that right after the whole Logan incident? I saw that and was wondering what was going on but I figured you would just tell me so I never asked." Haley started walking to a customer but stopped and turned towards Quinn real quick. "Oh and here's a hint Quinn, go to the doctor!"

"But Hales..you know I hate the doctors!" Quinn said in a whining voice.

Haley walked away trying to think of what could be wrong. It didn't sound like any kind of stomach virus to her but then again it didn't sound like any kind of sickness to her.

When Haley got back to the counter she walked back over to her sister.

"Hey Quinn…did you miss your period this month?"

"Yeah? But it's been all out of whack since I've gone off of birth control, why?" Quinn was so confused as to why her sister would ask her that.

After hearing what her sister said, Haley's eyes just bulged.

"What?" Quinn just got even more confused. Then it finally hit her. "Oh my god..I'm pregnant!" Quinn said excitedly. "Wait no. I can't be. No this can't be happening. No, no, no, no, no." She started freaking out. "What's Clay going to say? He has Logan, what if he doesn't want another kid? Haley what am I going to do!"

"You've never talked to Clay about having kids?" Haley asked, looking at Quinn confused. She didn't understand how her sister, who she saw having a million kids, has never talked to Clay about having any and they're married.

"No. I mean yes! But only before we had one."

"Quinn. Just relax. Freaking out is not good for the baby if you are pregnant. And I'm sure if you are Clay will be thrilled. Just go take a pregnancy test first and see what it says. Okay?"

"Yeah..your right. Thanks Hales. I have to go." And with that said Quinn was out the door, off to find a pregnancy test.

…

"Hey Brooke!" Haley said as she saw her best friend enter the café.

"Hey Haley. Hey look, do you mind if I don't come in today? Julian doesn't have to go on set today so we thought we would go and paint the new house." She said the last part with an excited look on her face.

"Yeah, go ahead Brooke, I don't mind." Haley said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you so much! See you tomorrow!" Brooke said with a happy smile.

….

Brooke had her boys dressed in little worker, painter, outfits. They both wore white overalls.

Julian walked in the house to see Brooke holding Davis. He had her standing on the ground and she was holing a roller in his hand making him paint. While Jude was sitting in the middle of the room with paint already on him which means she already had him at work.

"What are you doing?" Julian laughed.

"What? We're painting."

"I meant, what are you doing to our son?"

"What? I had two sons, someone has to put them to work at some point in their life."

Julian just laughed.

"Now stop laughing and pick up a brush and help us."

"Fine. But only if you put our son down."

"Fine. I was only trying to have some fun." Brooke said innocently. "You're lucky. Your daddy doesn't want you working yet, no he doesn't." Brooke said to the boys in her baby voice.

Brooke picked up the roller and joined Julian in painting what would soon be their bedroom.

Julian put his arm around Brooke and pulled her in. "You are one of a kind Brooke Davis-Baker."

"I know." Brooke said with a smile and then they kissed. And then they went on to finish painting the rest of the rooms they wanted painted.

….

Nathan walked into his house to find Haley sitting on the floor of their family room playing with Lydia while Jamie set on the couch playing his basketball video game.

"Hey Hales." Nathan bent down to kiss his wife.

"Hey." She replied with that beautiful smile he loved.

"Can we talk over in the kitchen?"

Haley just looked at him. "Nathan, what's going on?"

"Come on." They both headed into the kitchen.

Haley took a look at the clock. "Why are you home so early?"

"That's sort of what we need to talk about."

"Okay..?"

"I quit. I'm not one of the Bobcats coaches anymore. I told them I was done today."

"Nathan! Why?" Haley couldn't believe what he just told her. After his kidnapping he wanted out of agency and coaching was all he had left to do to be involved with his dream. "You love basketball and that was all you had left."

"I know. That's why I'm going back to Fortitude. I already talked to Clay and he said he would be happy to have me back."

"Nathan! No! You can't do that! I can't lose you again! You promised me that you would stay away from that."

"I know Hales but I loved it and I was good at it."

"Your good at coaching too Nathan! Please." Haley didn't know what to do or say. She loved Nathan and wanted him to have what he wanted but she didn't want anything to happen to their family.

"Haley I'll be fine. I'll stay in the states. Nothing will happen." Nathan held her hand and looked into her eyes, they were so caring, and that's what he loved about Haley.

"You promise? Promise me everything will be fine Nathan." Tears almost broke through her eyes.

"I promise Haley."

…

Haley was angry as she made her way to Clay's house.

"CLAY!" Haley screamed while knocking on his door.

Clay came running to the door and opened it. "What's going on?"

"What's going on? What's going on is that Nathan wants back into your company and you are just going to let him come back after what happened! I could have lost him forever Clay! Do you understand that? Because I don't think you do! He has a family that loves and cares for him Clay! And that was so hurt and lost when we found out something was wrong! And if anything happened to him I would have NEVER forgiven you for that Clay! Ever!" Haley yelled at him. She couldn't believe that he would just agree to let his best friend come back after he almost lost his life.

"Haley look.." Clay tried to explain but Haley wouldn't hear it and left. She never liked Clay, she accepted him for Quinn but never really liked him after what he did to Nathan the first time and now she could never forgive him for anything. Haley walked off. As she walked down the stairs Clay just stood and watched. Quinn just pulled up and started heading up the stairs.

"Hey." Quinn said to Haley with a smile but she just completely ignored her.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked Clay with a confused look.

"Nothing." Was all he said and they walked back inside.

…..

Quinn was in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test. After a few minutes she checked it and it read "positive". Before getting overly excited she decided to take another. She went and drank a bunch of water so that she had to pee again. The second test came out and read "positive". Quinn was happy but extremely freaked. People have always told Quinn that they imagined her having a bunch of kids and she always smiled at the thought. She pictured having a family with Clay a few times and they talked about it a little in the past and he promised someday they would have them. But she never imagined someday would be today and she didn't know how Clay felt about it anymore since now he had one.

Clay was relaxing on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table, beer in hand, and TV on.

Quinn walked up to the couch and set down with her arms around him, knees bent and legs leaning on his and she put her head down on his chest.

"Hey." Clay said and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm pregnant." Quinn just said out of nowhere. She wasn't even expecting it to come out, she wasn't really sure how she was going to tell him. Her own words freaked her out for a second but then she thought _hey, now I don't have to worry about how to tell him._

Clay almost spit up his drink. "What?"

Quinn unwrapped her arms from him and looked up. "I'm pregnant."

"That's, that's great." Clay said with a smile not believing what he just heard.

"Really? You aren't mad or anything?"

"Mad? No. I promised you we would have kids didn't I? I just wasn't expecting the time to be now. But hey, there's nothing wrong with now."

Quinn didn't know what to say. She was just so happy now. So she just kissed him and then went back to relaxing with him, while she had a big smile on her face.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter because I had no inspiration when writing it. It took an extremely long time to write and I kept letting myself get distracted by everything around me. So I hope it isn't too terrible and you enjoyed it.**

**Amy-hope you like the Brulian scene. That's all I can come up with for now so hope you liked it and if not sorry!**

**Please review, I need it. And thank you to the people that review every chapter. Tilkingdomcome, callmegeneralawesome, and Amy. Really appreciate it! Xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Clay woke up with one hand resting on Quinn's stomach with her hand on top of his. His other arm was stretched out with Quinn resting her head on it and holding hands with her hand and with his head laying slightly on hers.

Clay began to kiss Quinn's neck. She woke up and started smiling and then moved her shoulder and neck together to get Clay to stop because it felt so good.

Once Clay stopped, Quinn rolled over so she could see his face.

"Morning handsome." She said with a smile and a kiss.

"Good morning beautiful."

Quinn moved in as close as she could and shoved her face in Clay's chest while Clay wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers.

"We need to tell Logan."

"I know. Quinn, stop worrying, he'll be happy. But let's just see what the doctor says first before we say anything."

"How did you know I'm worrying?"

"I know everything about you Quinn James."

"Oh do you?" Quinn looked up at him and smiled. She kissed him. "Did you know I was going to do that?"

"Yep, and you're also about to do it again." Clay said with a smile and they kissed.

….

"Quinn, come on! Let's go!"

"Do we have to go?" Quinn asked while walking into the kitchen.

"Come on, it won't be that bad. Do you really want to show Logan how much you hate the doctors? Because if he becomes afraid too then it's all on you."

"I am not afraid!" Quinn said defensively.

"Then get in the car. Logan's already out there waiting for us."

Clay, Quinn, and Logan all set in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to call them in. Logan was sitting quietly playing his Game Boy while Clay was holding Quinn's hand for comfort knowing that she was freaking out.

"Dad. Mom. Why are we at the doctors?" Logan asked while they set in the waiting room.

"Your mom just needs to get a checkup. You know, like you do every once in awhile."

"Oh I love those! I always get a lollipop after!"

Clay smiled and then whispered into Quinn's ear "He's not afraid and he's only 7." Clay said making himself laugh but Quinn only stared at him.

"Quinn Evans." The doctor called and the three got up to follow him to the room.

"Hey buddy. Why don't you just sit out here on this chair and wait for us. We will be right out so don't go anywhere and if you need anything then knock on the door, okay?" Clay said.

"Okay."

"Okay Quinn, I'm just going to ask you to lay down right over there and pull up your shirt. I'm going to put some gel on your stomach for the ultrasound; it may be a little cold."

Quinn just nodded and did what the doctor said. Clay set down in a chair next to her and she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. She stared at the ceiling with terror all over her face.

"Hey, it's alright, you're fine." Clay said quietly and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright, here we go." The doctor said while he started the ultrasound. "Well everything seems fine here, steady heartbeat. By the looks of it you are seven weeks pregnant. That makes you due about two weeks into May."

That finally made Quinn happy and a huge smile spread across her face and she turned her head from the ultrasound machine to Clay who was also smiling and he kissed her hand.

"Any questions or concerns?"

"Um yeah I have one." Clay spoke up. "She had a really bad pain in her stomach about a week or so ago. What was that?"

"Um okay." The doctor said and walked up to Quinn and started touching her stomach. "Was it right in through here?"

"Yeah." Quinn replied.

"Do you remember what was going on at the time of this? Were you in any kind of stress or anything?"

"Yeah."

"Well all I can tell you then is that it was most likely do to that. And now as for the baby, it did no harm but it's not good for the baby. So you just need to be careful and stay away from any stressful situations. And if it happens again when you don't think your body was under any stress then just give me a call and we can have it checked out."

"Okay, thank you doctor." Clay said and shook his hand and then they walked out the door.

….

Quinn knocked on Logan's door as she opened it. "Hey buddy, what are you up to?"

"Reading my comics."

"Can we come in and talk to you?" Clay asked.

"Yeah. About what?"

Quinn and Clay entered the room and set down beside Logan on his bed. Quinn and Clay looked at each other until Clay turned towards Logan to speak.

"How would you feel about having a little brother?" Clay asked.

"Or sister." Quinn quickly added in.

"I don't know. Cool..I guess."

"Well buddy. When I went to the doctors this morning it wasn't for a checkup like the ones that you normally get. I had to get my tummy checked out because I'm pregnant so you're going to be getting a little sister or brother to play with."

Logan looked up at them with a big smile. "When do they get here?"

"Not for a few more months bud." Quinn said.

"Oh."

"But time will go by fast, we promise." Quinn said. "But I just want you to know that when the baby gets here your dad and I will love you just as much. Nothing will change except for the fact that there's someone new living with us. And they may get a little more attention then you but that's just because babies can't do as much for themselves as big strong seven year olds can. Okay?"

"Okay."

"And Wolverine, we might even need some of your super powers to help us out when the baby gets here, what do you think? Think you could help us out?" Clay said.

"Yeah!" Logan said with excitement.

"Alright bud, well we will just leave you to get back to reading your comics." Quinn said and then gave him a kiss on the top of the head. "We love you."

"Love you too mom and dad." Logan said and then smiled.

…..

"_Mhm_ I could spend every morning like this." Alex had an arm around Chase's shirtless stomach and one leg wrapped between his with the blankets a mess around them and her head rested on his chest.

Chase just smiled then Alex turned her head up and they kissed.

"I could too!"

"AH!" Alex screamed and jumped, surprised at the sight of Chris Keller.

"Woah dude. What are you doing here?" Chase asked.

"Dude. I fell asleep here."

Chase just stared and Alex gave the "so what are you still doing here look".

"Oh I see, you don't remember what happened last night."

"Noo..we didn't.." Alex said.

"No we didn't but trust me, Chris Keller wishes we did."

"Look man, just get out." Chase said.

"Fine. If you don't want Chris Keller here then Chris Keller doesn't want to be here. Your loss."

…

"Haley!" Quinn yelled while walking into her sister's house.

"Hey Quinny! I'm upstairs but I'll be right down!"

Quinn walked into the kitchen and set down on the stool by the counter and Haley walked in a few minutes later.

"Hey baby sis."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well I'm here because I have to tell you something but I have a question first."

"Uww what is it?" Haley asked while leaning on the counter across from Quinn with big eyes acting all interested.

"What happened with you and Clay yesterday? You walked off completely ignoring me and Clay wouldn't tell me anything."

Haley stood up straight. "Oh, that. Nathan wanted back into fortitude; in fact he quit coaching because Clay agreed to take him back without discussing anything with me first. And Clay has no right to agree to that after what he put Nathan through! I almost lost my husband and Clay doesn't even seem to notice!" Haley started going off and getting angrier and angrier when Quinn finally spoke.

"Didn't even care or notice! Haley he almost lost his best friend too! And Clay was going through a lot at the time too but did you seem to notice? NO! It was all about Nathan, Nathan, Nathan! Look Hales. I know he's your husband but he's our friend too and we do care! But you seem to not care about anyone except for people with the last name of Scott! Because you definitely didn't care about what was going on with Clay when that happened before Nathan even went missing! So DON'T give me or Clay any of this crap!" Quinn yelled out of frustration and then started heading towards the door while Haley stood and said nothing.

Quinn opened the door and went to head out. "Oh and I'm pregnant, that's what I came here to tell you in the first place."

"Quinn! Wait!" Haley said but was too late; Quinn was already out the door.

Haley and Quinn have had their share of fights but Haley can't believe she just let her sister tell her she was actually pregnant like that. She just stood in the kitchen not knowing what to do.

….

Nathan and Jamie were shooting hoops at the river court when Clay and Logan walked up.

"Clay!"

"Hey my man, what's up? Kicking your dads butt?"

"Oh yeah, you know it!"

"Hey man what's up?"

"Hey Nate."

"Hey Logan. Jamie's just shooting some hoops, you can go play with him." Nathan told Logan.

"Okay!" Logan said with a smile and ran over to Jamie.

"Hey I guess a congrats are in order." Nathan said to Clay about Quinn being pregnant.

"Yeah thanks and do you think you could talk to Haley? Quinn came back pretty upset today."

"Yeah I heard that fight all the way upstairs, I'll tell her she needs to talk to Quinn, I don't think she meant for anything like that to happen. And sorry she came over and yelled at you, my wife sure knows how to protect this family."

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely done doing things to piss her off because that wasn't the first time for her to show up at my place and just start yelling." Nathan laughed at that and so did Clay thinking about everything that happened with Renée.

"Dad you coming?" Logan asked Clay.

"Sure you want your dad to play? He's not really the sports king." Nathan joked around.

"Yeah Wolverine. Sure you want me to play?"

"Come on dad! It's you and me against them." Logan said.

The game came to an end with Clay and Logan at 5 and Nathan and Jamie at 20.

…..

After her fight with Haley, Quinn headed home but Clay and Logan soon headed out so Quinn decided to do the same. She decided to go to the café first so she could get some yummy treat to boost her happiness and also to tell Brooke her news.

When Quinn got to the café she saw that Brooke wasn't there so she walked over to Baker Man.

"Hey!" Quinn said while walking in.

"Hey Quinn."

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked Brooke who was holding Davis up trying to measure him.

"Just getting some measurements for some new designs that I'm making."

Quinn was walking over towards Jude who was sitting on the floor in a play pin, she picked him up. "Hey baby!" She said with a smile. "Oh! I want to see the new designs!"

"The sketches are right over there." Brooke pointed with her head since both hands were busy.

"Awh Brooke these are amazing! If I'm having a boy he is so wearing your clothes! And if I have a girl, well then, you will have to make a girls line!"

"Thanks Quinn!" Brooke smiled. "Wait. Having a boy? Is there something I'm missing here..it's just..the way you said that you made it sound like your pregnant.."

Quinn smiled big and started nodding her head up and down.

"No way! Ah! Quinn that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Brooke got up and hugged Quinn.

"Thanks Brooke."

"Hey I just wanted to come over to tell you that, I've got to run now, trying to go find Alex because she isn't picking up her phone."

"Alright. See you later. And hey, your sister called, she said you aren't answering her calls and asked me to say something to you if I saw you. What's going on with you guys?"

"Ugh yeah I know. She's been calling me ever since I left her house this morning. We just got in a fight when I went over there to tell her I'm pregnant. It was about her yelling at Clay. Long story."

"Awh. Well alright. Hey, if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you. Hope you guys work things out, just call her."

"Thanks Brooke."

…

Quinn walked into Tric, the only place she could think of that Alex would be.

"Hey Chase, have you seen Alex?"

"Uhh yeah she's in the studio."

"Quinn!" Alex screeched as she saw Quinn walking in.

Quinn ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Hey bestie! Missed you. Still need all the dets from the wedding!" Quinn said with a smile.

"Oh right.. Well you know everything that happened there but you don't know this..Chase and I are back together!"

"Ah! That's great! I knew it, I so knew it! You guys are adorable together and he SO loves you!"

"I know. He told me." Alex said with the "it's no big deal attitude".

_Gasp._ "Why didn't you tell me!"

"It happened right before I left on tour. I was still in shock before I left."

"Awh that's amazing! And I didn't just come here to hear about your amazing sex life, which I'm not getting at the moment."

_Ha. _Alex laughed at the way Quinn added in the last part. "So..? What did you come to tell me!"

"I'm pregnant."

"Ah! No way. Get out! You are so not being serious!" Alex was so surprised. While Quinn just started smiling and nodding. The two were holding hands while they were so locked into the news they each had to tell each other and after Quinn's news they started jumping.

After they stopped Alex gave Quinn a hug. "Quinn that's great! I still can't believe it! And hey, want to listen to this song? Need your honest opinion!"

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know some scenes weren't so great at fitting into the chapter but I was trying to get everyone into the chapter since some people have been slightly missing from the story. YES! I know Mouth, Millie, and Skillz have been missing but they will be back soon! Their wedding will be coming up!**

**Surprise guest next chapter!**

**Please review with what you want next! I always try and fit in what you ask for (if anyone asks for something).**

**Any ideas for what to happen and Mouth and Millie's wedding? PLEASE REVIEW WITH THEM!**

**xxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Brooke and Julian have finally finished getting their new house ready so they are finishing up packing everything in the old house so they can move in._

Haley welcomes herself in through the front door. "Hey guys! I brought over some lunch from the café!" she yells, not knowing where in the house Brooke and Julian are.

Brooke comes running in from her bedroom. "Oh yay! I'm starving! But haven't had time to think of lunch. Just want this done!"

"Oh yeah. Watching me pack everything really keeps your mind off lunch and shows how much you want this done." Julian says walking past the girls and out the door holding boxes to the top of his head. Haley just started laughing.

"Oh Brooke.."

"Hey. Where are the boys?"

"Relax. Nathan's watching them along with Lydia…On second thought, panic."

"Awwh come on Hales. Nathan is a great dad."

"Yeah I know. I was just kidding. Hey, love to sit and watch Julian pack with you but I have to head back to the café. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Alright. Thanks for watching the boys, I'll call you before I stop by to pick them up."

"Okay. See you later Brooke!" Haley walked out the door and Julian was packing the truck. "Looks like you're having a good time. I can call up Nathan and have him come over?"

"No, that's alright, I'm almost done anyways. I hope."

"_Ha!_ Alright have fun. See you later." Haley said, patted his back and walked away.

"Sure will. Bye Haley."

Julian walked back into the house and up to Brooke who was standing in front of their fridge; Julian put his arms around her.

"What are you doing Brooke Davis-Baker?"

"_Mhm_. I'm just thinking as I pack up all these photos." Brooke says as she stares at the photo she is holding at the moment, it's one of her and Sam. "Maybe I should call Sam. I haven't talked to her in awhile since the boys came along and things have just been so crazy. I miss her."

"Well then go ahead and call her baby. I'm sure she misses you too right now, who wouldn't?"

Brooke just smiled at Julian and then picked up her phone to call Sam.

"Hello?" Sam said into her phone.

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh. Hey Brooke."

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Good. Look. If you're mad at me then I'm sorry I haven't called in awhile. But I have just been so busy with the boys and businesses. But to be fair you haven't called me either missy."

"I know Brooke, sorry. I'm not mad at you."

"Then what's going on? Something doesn't sound right." Brooke asked getting a little concerned. It sounded like Sam had been crying. She could tell that something was definitely wrong.

"Nothing Brooke. I'm Fine."

"Samantha! I know something is wrong. And you can always talk to me or come visit or something."

"I have to go Brooke."

"Sam! Don't you dare hang up that phone! I will come over to your mothers if I have to to figure out what's wrong!"

"Brooke..please, don't."

"Why not Sam? What's going on?"

"Look Brooke. It's a long story and it really doesn't matter."

"Sam..of course it matters. Now what's going on."

Sam took a deep breath and thought for a moment. Then she finally let it all out and told Brooke what has really been going on. "When I went to go stay with my birth mom I found out she really didn't want me, she only wanted to learn about me. So after a little while I left."

"Sam! Oh honey..why didn't you ever tell me? You could have came back. I told you my home was always yours too. It's been five years! What on Earth have you been doing all this time? Please don't tell me you've been living on the streets!"

Sam started to cry on the other end. "I left you Brooke. I didn't think you would have wanted me back when I chose my birth mom over you. I didn't know what to do. She gave me money, so I was living on that and found a job. But I lost it and have no money now. Brooke I don't know what to do."

"Sam.." Brooke felt her heart break in two. "I wish you would have told me. I would have been happy to take you back. I never want to see you hurt. Where are you now? Come stay with Julian, me, and the boys."

"Brooke. You have your own family now, you don't need some messed up girl staying with you."

"Samantha! You are not messed up and you ARE family."

"I love you Brooke. I wish you told me to stay five years ago.."

"I wished that everyday Sam but I didn't want to keep you from your birth mom. Come home Sam. I love you too and so does Julian and I'm sure the boys will too because I remember Jamie looking up to you when he was younger."

A smile broke through Sam at that point. "Thanks Brooke."

"Your welcome."

As soon as Brooke hung up the phone she started balling. She couldn't believe what had happened and that Sam was too afraid to come back. She was also mad at herself for letting five years go by before she found out what was actually going on with Sam while the whole time Sam was always lying to her when on the phone.

Julian was standing close by the whole time Brooke was on the phone and when he saw her crying he walked up to her and hugged her. Brooke put her arms between their two bodies and dug her head into his chest. Julian kissed the top of her head.

"She's okay and coming to the right home now, everything will be fine." Julian told Brooke to try and calm her down and also because it was true.

"I should have never let her go." Brooke said through her tears.

"It's not your fault Brooke."

….

Quinn slowly walked out of her bathroom, shaking. "Clay..CLAY!"

Clay came running into their bedroom. "What's going on?" He said worriedly.

Quinn tried holding in a scream as she clenched the bathroom opening and held her stomach. Then she stopped and looked up at Clay. "I'm bleeding Clay.."

Clay didn't know how to react at first. He couldn't take in what was happening to his wife. "We have to go to the doctor now Quinn. I don't care what you say come on let's go!" Clay said and then started helping Quinn to the car in case something else happened. "Wait! Logan! I have to get Logan! Where's Logan!" Clay was freaking out at this point which wasn't helping Quinn calm down at all.

"He's still in school Clay."

"Right..I'll give Nathan a call once we get to the doctors to see if someone can pick him up after." Quinn only nodded.

Clay and Quinn were walking up the stairs of the beach house after they arrived home from the doctors.

"Clay, what are we going to do?" Quinn asked, she was a little upset after the doctors visit, not knowing if everything was going to be okay.

"WE aren't going to do anything Quinn. We can't change what has happened and we can't help with what will happen. The doctor said there is a strong chance everything will be okay and only a tiny percent chance of things getting worse. You just need to relax. You're 14 weeks pregnant which means you have….many weeks for things to change!" Clay said even though he was far from being able to relax but he knew that in order for Quinn to relax he needed to too.

Clay and Quinn entered the house and Clay realized they didn't have Logan. "Hey babe. I'm going to go stop by Nate's and pick up Logan.

"I'm going too. I need to tell Haley."

"Hey…You sure you want to do that now?"

"Yeah. I need to. She's my sister and I tell her everything and she's pretty good at cheering people up."

"Alright." Clay finally smiled.

….

Clay and Quinn pulled up to Nathan and Haley's and got out of the car. Clay waited for Quinn to reach his side and he walked up and grabbed her hand and they continued walking to the door and just walked in without knocking.

Nathan was sitting on the couch with the kids watching basketball. When he heard the door open he turned around to see Clay and Quinn so he stood up and walked over.

"Hey Nate! What's up?"

"Hey Clay."

They both said then grabbed hands and did a half hug.

"Uncle Clay! Aunt Quinn!"

"Dad! Mom!"

Jamie and Logan said and then ran over.

"Well I guess we see who the loved one here is.." Quinn said quietly facing Clay with a smirk.

"They love you the same amount." Clay said and kissed Quinn on the check.

"_Ugh_. Hey buddy." Quinn said picking up Logan to give him a hug. "Why don't you guys go back to watching TV, we have to talk to Nathan and Haley real quick." Quinn said then put Logan back down and they ran to the couch and jumped the back of it to get on.

"Hey, hey, hey! Jamie! Don't do that! Walk around please! Or when that flips or breaks..or whatever you're stuck sitting on the floor for the rest of your life!" Haley said walking towards the walk way area. "Hey Quinn, thought I heard your voice." Haley smiled and put her arms out for a hug.

"So what happened at the doctors?" Nathan said. Clay didn't give any details when he called Nathan but Nathan was smart enough to know something was up.

"Yeah guys, what's going on? Everything okay?"

"Can we go in the kitchen to talk about this? I don't really want them hearing." Quinn asked quietly and they all headed in to sit down in the kitchen so the kids wouldn't hear them talking.

"Quinny what's going on?" Haley was a little worried now.

Quinn wasn't sure how to tell her sister and Nathan what was going on so she just started from the beginning. "I started bleeding earlier today and got some bad cramps so we went to the doctors to find out what was going on. He did an ultrasound and found out I have Placenta Previa." Haley put her hands to her mouth and held in the tears that were ready to come. Nathan looked worried and put his hand on Haley's back and started to rub knowing she was freaking out right about now. "It's where-"

"I know what it is Quinn." Haley was just frozen with shock. "Peyton had it. I know what it is. You have to get rid of this baby Quinn! I remember almost losing a good friend of mine. I'm NOT losing my sister to this. Get rid of that baby."

"Haley! No! You didn't even let me finish! I'm not going to die! It's marginal! Which means it should get fixed before the baby comes. I just have to keep getting ultrasounds to see if it's getting better. The doctor said it's only a slight chance that it will become full. The placenta should start going up not continue going down. And if it becomes full then I get a C-section. Haley, I came to tell you this because I tell you everything and I thought you would make me feel better not worse! You don't think this scares me too? Because it does! And right now you are scaring me more! I have to go. Come on Clay, let's go."

Logan heard the whole conversation because Jamie and him decided to spy and when Quinn said that they ran back to the couch.

"She's going to be fine. She counts as a Scott and Scott's are the best and my mom also says James girls can handle anything." Jamie told Logan because he thought he might be sad because he was.

"Quinn wait." Haley stood up and faced Quinn who was now behind her. "I'm sorry. Look I didn't mean to make things worse but when you said that I just remembered sitting in the hospital with Luke watching Peyton in surgery and then waiting days for her to wake up and know everything was okay. I don't want to have to go through that again but you don't have exactly what Peyton had so you should be fine. If the doctor says things will fix themselves then I'm sure that they will."

Quinn walked over and grabbed Haley's hands. "Hales, I love you and I'm going to be fine. Us James girls can handle anything, right?" Quinn said facing Haley and swinging their arms back and forth.

"Right." Haley said and smiled then they both hugged.

"Hey Logan buddy we're going to go, ready?" Clay said.

Logan jumped off the couch. "Yeah dad!" And smiled. "Bye." He said to Jamie.

"See ya! Bye Uncle Clay and Aunt Quinn!" Jamie said and ran up to give Quinn a hug.

"See ya later man." Clay said to Nathan.

"She'll be fine." Nathan said quietly to Clay knowing he must be going through a bad time.

"Bye Nathan." Quinn said with a smile. They hugged and Nathan gave her a kiss on the cheek.

To Be Continued..

**Merle-Brought back Sam for you! Hope you enjoyed it. And she is still going to be in the story for at least a little while. Not sure where I'm taking her yet. If you have any ideas (or if anyone does) please let me know!**

**And thank tilkingdomcome who got me to involve more than just Brulian and Sam in this story! And who also even got me to get this story up! Check out her Clay, Quinn, Logan story! Love it! And if you don't love Clinn then you will!**

**Hope you enjoyed. If there's anything you want to see happen next please review with ideas! **

**xxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Knock, Knock._

"Come in! It's open!" Brooke yelled out from her bedroom after hearing a knocking at her front door.

"Brooke?"

"Sam." Brooke paused and whispered to herself then ran out to the front door.

"Sam! Come here!" Brooke said with her arms open, ready for a hug, and her face looking like she is about to cry.

Sam ran right into Brooke's arms. "I missed you Brooke. I'm sorry." Sam said and tears started falling from her eyes.

"It's okay Sam." Brooke moves her hand up and down on Sam's head and presses her face against Sam's head. Brooke gave her a kiss and pulled away.

Sam got a second to look around at her surroundings, which was an empty house. "What's going on here?"

"Oh. We're moving! But don't worry you're coming with us and we are staying in Tree Hill so you still have people you know around you."

Sam just smiled.

"Well I think this is the last one." Julian said walking out of the bedroom.

"Hey Julian." Sam said and did a little wave with her hand.

"Sam? Sam! Hey how are you?" Julian put down the box to give her a hug.

"Umm I think I'm good now." Sam turned to Brooke and smiled and Brooke just smiled back.

"Alright, well let's get out of here!" Julian said.

"Wait..I thought you had kids?"

"I do. Now let's get in the car." Brooke said waving her hands behind Sam to get her moving out the door. "There at Haley's for the day. After we unpack you can come with me to go pick them up."

"Great. A day of unpacking, exactly what I wanted to be doing."

"And we are here!" Brooke said hopping out of the car. "Come on Sam, let's go. Help take the boxes into the house.

_Ugh._

"Good to know you haven't changed a bit Sam. Now get your butt moving."

"Good to know you're acting like I never left."

Julian was just laughing on the side. He knew Brooke loved Sam and was happy to have her back. And Julian was just happy they started where they left off and not where they started when Brooke first got Sam.

Brooke grabbed some boxes and started walking into the house. "SAM!"

"Fine. I'm moving, I'm moving." Sam said while finally getting out of the car. "I don't even know where any of these boxes are going.

"Just leave them by the door and we can figure all that out later."

"Okay!" Sam looked towards Julian. "How did you deal with her the last five years without me?"

"I try day by day. Hey, it's the same Brooke you left behind that you loved..only maybe a little but grumpier today."

And with that all said and done. Julian, Brooke, and Sam continued moving in the boxes and unpacking. Well all three did until Brooke and Sam decided to sit down on the boxes, drink ice cold lemonade, and watch Julian do all the lifting.

"Okay. That's it for today. I got everything out of the truck."

"Finally! Let's go get the boys. I'll go get Sam."

Brooke walked up to the room that they decided to make Sam's and Sam was laying on the bed head first looking almost dead.

"Come on Sam. We're going to go get the boys."

"_Ugh._ Do we have to? This bed is so nice and I'm so tired."

"Sam! Let's go!" Brooke said and crabbed Sam's ankles and started pulling her off the bed.

"Brooke!" Sam said while grabbing onto the bed to try and stop herself from moving.

"I'm not stopping until you get up."

"Okay fine. I'm up, I'm up." Sam said standing up.

….

"Hales! I'm here to pick up the boys and I brought a guest!" Brooke screamed into the Scott house cheerfully.

"Uwww who's the guest?" Haley said walking to the door. "Sam?!"

"The one and only." Sam said and then pressed her lips together, not knowing what to do or say next.

"Oh my god. Come here!" Haley said and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing here? Visiting or staying?!"

"It's a long story…And hopefully staying..?" Sam said and looked at Brooke waiting to see what she would say.

"Yes. Staying! Definitely staying!" Brooke agreed with a hug smile on her face.

"Well that's great! Come on in guys. Julian, Nathan's in the other room if you want to go and hang out with him." Haley stated to Julian, figuring that's where he would want to go. "And Sam I think Jamie's up in his room if you want to see him?" Haley asked not knowing if Sam wanted to see Jamie knowing that it has been so long.

"Yeah I'll go see him."

"Great! His room is up the stairs and off to the right, on the right." And with that said, Sam was up the stairs.

"So Brooke..what's going on? Is she in trouble again or something?"

"Actually..apparently she has been for awhile now..but she's good now. Finally staying in the right place for good." Brooke said with a weak smile, thinking of Sam's story always makes her heart break.

"Hey, not so little, little dude!" Sam said standing in Jamie's doorway.

Jamie was laying down on his stomach playing video games and when he heard someone talking to him he paused the game and looked over. He had a confused look on his face not knowing who was standing in his doorway, Sam was about to speak and say her name when Jamie got up and ran to her.

"SAM!" Sam bent down to give him a hug.

"And I thought you forgot who I was for a minute."

"Oh I did but then I remembered."

"Oh thanks man! I didn't forget you." Sam said seriously but was only joking.

"Haha sorry." Jamie said and then flashed an innocent smile. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm staying with Brooke again."

"Sweet! We have to party again."

"Umm no I don't think so. Last time I got in a lot of trouble."

"Oh..right.."

Sam just looked at him, smiled, and shook her head. Then they headed downstairs.

"Mama! Sam's back!"

"I know babe. I just saw her."

"Oh.. Dad! Sam's back!" Jamie yelled and then ran to the room his dad was hanging out in.

"Well I was about to say I'm heading out so I can put the boys to bed but looks like I'll be sticking around for a bit."

"_Haha. _Come on." Haley said and the two headed in where everyone else was sitting down and watching TV.

…

Logan was sitting in bed playing with his action figures when Clay and Quinn knocked on his door.

Quinn cracked the door and peeked her head in. "Hey bud, ready for bed?"

"Yeah." Logan said and climbed under his sheets. Quinn and Clay walked in and set down on his bed.

Clay tucked Logan in tight. "You all good, Wolverine?"

"I can't move."

"_Haha. _Perfect. Night bud." Clay ruffled Logan's hair and got up.

"Night bud. We love you." Quinn said, fixed Logan's hair, and kissed him on the head, then stood up.

"Mom?"

"Yeah bud?"

"Are you gonna die like my other mommy?"

"No bud. What are you talking about?" Quinn asked with a confused and worried face, then set back down on his bed.

"I heard you talking to Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan tonight. They said you might die and be in the hospital."

Quinn looked from Logan's sweet innocent face up to Clay. She had a lost expression on her face.

Quinn looked back at Logan to explain everything. "Bud, nothing is going to happen to me, okay? I promise you that. Your dad and I will always be right here with you."

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise." Quinn smiled at him, kissed him again and then got up and walked out.

…..

"That was terrible. Did you know he was listening to all of that?" Quinn asked while walking to sit next to Clay on the couch.

Clay smiled, shook his head, and took a sip of his beer. It was obvious how terrible she felt about everything. Logan thought she might die and she just didn't know what to do. "No I didn't know babe."

Quinn just frowned at him then grabbed a pillow, put it on his lap and laid down on it.

"Ha. Your sister was so freaked tonight."

"She's supposed to be! She's my sister Clay! That's just mean. And at least she cares; you don't seem worried at all." Quinn said leaning up to look at Clay.

"You don't think I care? Of course I care Quinn! I'm in love with you and could lose you! I'm more scared then ever Quinn! But I can't show it because I know it will make you freak out! I'm trying to get you to just relax. I care."

"I could never relax." Quinn said laying back down and turning to her side so she was no longer facing Clay.

"By the way, it's not very nice to drink beer in front of a pregnant girl that prefers to drink about her problems than to talk about them." Quinn pouted even though Clay couldn't see her face.

Clay just shrugged then took another sip of his beer.

"Hey! I know what you just did."

"Not even a mom yet and you have eyes on the back of your head.."

Quinn smiled and shook her head at him.

"Get up a second." Clay told Quinn so he could stand up.

Quinn seat up on the couch. "Where are you going?"

Clay walked into the kitchen and grabbed a wine glass.

"Here, have some wine." Clay handed Quinn the glass and set back down.

Quinn turned to face him. "Clay, I'm pregnant! I can't drink this. You know that."

"Trust me. Just drink it."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at him, confused, but decided to trust him and take a sip.

"Clay, this is grape juice!" Quinn started laughing.

"I know." Clay smiled.

Quinn put her face right up to Clay's, almost touching. "I love you." She whispered and kissed him passionately.

…

Haley was lying in bed with her head laying on Nathan's chest and she was playing with his hand.

"Stop worrying."

"Huh?"

"About Quinn. Stop it. She said it herself, she's going to be fine Hales. So just close your eyes and go to sleep." Nathan kissed her on the head.

"She's practically all I have left Nathan…I've been close to her my whole life. If something happened my world would come crashing down. I remember sitting in the hospital everyday for a week, hoping and praying that she would wake up after that shooting. And we have gone through so much lately, with Dan and almost losing you. I can't take anymore bad in our life."

"She survived a gun shot. After laying there for at least twelve hours. The doctor said she should be fine, only a slim chance things don't get better. She can handle it."

"I hope so.."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Guest a and aB-**im guessing you're the same person..? haha. Thanks for the review! And wanting more! That's what keeps me writing! Seriously! That and tilkingdomcome telling me every day to write another chapter..haha. SO happy you like the clinn scenes cause they are my favorite couple! And if you haven't already then go read tilkingdomcome's clinn/logan story! You'll love it!

**Also to everyone else! If you have been reviewing thank you so much! And if you have reviewed multiple times then an even greater thank you to you! You are the best!**

**And readers-if you keep coming back for more than a thank you to you guys is also in order, thank you!**

_Going forward one month…_

_The night of Christmas Eve_

"Hey bud, you ready for bed?" Quinn asked Logan.

"No. It's Christmas tomorrow I can't sleep now. I don't want to miss Santa."

Quinn turned her head to Clay and just gave him a look. She couldn't think fast enough of what to say.

"Hey Wolverine, if you don't go to sleep Santa doesn't come. He only comes to the houses where the kids are sleeping."

"Oh…. Then I guess I'm ready for bed."

"Alright little man, hop in." Clay said while smiling at his goofy son and lifting up the sheets.

"Night bud, we love you." Quinn said and kissed him on the head as she does every night.

"Night Wolverine."

"Night dad and mom love you."

Quinn smiled, those words always warmed her heart even though she wasn't Logan's birth mom and she would never forget that, never wanting to take Sarah's place.

After they put Logan to bed Quinn went to the bathroom and Clay's phone rang so he went outside to answer it, not knowing if he was going to end up yelling and didn't want to wake Logan.  
"Hey babe. What are you doing out here?" Quinn asked Clay leaning against the door opening.

Clay turned around to face her. "Hey." He smiled. "I was just taking a phone call."

"Oh..about what?" Quinn said walking outside. Quinn put an arm around him and leant on his side.

"Just business, negotiating one of my client's contracts." Clay kissed her head and then pulled her in front of him and wrapped both arms around her; together they stood looking out at the ocean waves.

"We should go inside, it's freezing out here and probably not good for you."

"No, I like it out here." Quinn smiled. "It's almost the perfect night after a perfect day."

"_Uhm_ Almost? What would make it perfect?"

Quinn turned around to face him. "This." She went up on her tippy-toes and gave him a passionate kiss. "And I love you." They both smiled and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you too, you goof."

Quinn put her head against his chest and they just hugged for a few minutes and then decided to walk inside.

Logan was sitting on the couch watching TV when they walked in.

"Logan?" Clay asked. "What are you doing up Wolverine? You're supposed to be in bed."

"It's Christmas tomorrow, I can't sleep."

"Well if you don't, Santa won't come bud." Quinn said. "But I guess we could watch a movie if you want…"

"Really?!"

"Yeah of course, they always helped me sleep as a kid so maybe they will help you too." She smiled.

"Just as a kid? Because I'm pretty sure you fall asleep 99% of the time while watching movies still." Clay added in.

"Okay, maybe they still do but that isn't the point Clay!"

"Okay, okay.."

Logan lay down on the couch and Quinn set where his feet were and then Clay set next to Quinn. Clay was getting the movie ready so Quinn had some fun with Logan and started tickling his feet since they were on her legs.

He started laughing so loud and it made both Quinn and Clay happy, he had such a cheerful laugh and smile.

"Stop it! _Hahahaha._"

"Can't stop now, the tickle monsters already after you."

_Hahahaha_

They finally stopped once the movie started.

Logan fell asleep a quarter of the way through the movie and Quinn fell asleep on Clay's shoulder about halfway through but Clay continued on watching until it was over.

After the movie was over Clay tried getting up without waking Quinn up, he was able to lay her down without her waking. Then he picked up Logan and put him in his room so he wouldn't wake up while he was bringing out presents.

Quinn woke up while Clay was placing presents under the tree.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked while slowly coming back to life.

"Putting the presents under the tree, go to bed, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Quinn got up and walked away. Clay passed her in the hall carrying presents passed the top of her head.

"What are you doing Quinn?"

"Helping you."

"You don't need to help Quinn, I got it. Just go lay down, I don't want you carrying all of this."

"Clay. I'm pregnant, not one hundred years old! I can carry a few presents out, nothing's going to happen. Okay?"

"Okay. Fine. A few though. That means two, not a hundred!" Clay said grabbing boxes from her.

The two continued putting presents under the tree and then headed to bed.

_Christmas Morning_

"Dad! Mom! It's Christmas!" Logan yelled running into Quinn and Clay's room at seven in the morning. He Got on their bed and started jumping by Clay. "Wake up! It's Christmas!"

"Ahhh!" Clay yelled in a whisper while tackling Logan down on the bed, it made Logan laugh.

Clay turned his head to look at Quinn and she was still sound asleep. "Alright bud, let's go in the other room so we don't wake up Quinn." Clay said and they both climbed out of bed.

Logan ran into the family room and can to a quick stop when he saw the tree. "Woaaahhh." Then he ran up to the tree.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't open any of those yet."

"When not?" Logan asked innocently.

"Wait for Quinn, I'm sure she's going to want and open everything together."

"Why can't we wake her up?"

"She hasn't been sleeping well lately so she needs to sleep, let's just wait and watch some TV."

"Okay." Logan said and jumped onto the couch.

Logan laid on the couch and Clay on his chair and they watched some cartoons. Eventually they were both asleep again.

Quinn woke up and rolled over to no one beside her. "Clay?"

She got up and walked out of the room. "Clay?!"

No one answered her so she walked out to the kitchen and say Clay asleep in his chair in the family room. Instead of waking him up she just decided to go and lay with him and fall back to sleep.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Sleeping with you instead of alone. Logan's sleeping on the couch, go back to sleep."

"Merry Christmas." Clay whispered to Quinn, kissed her head, and then put his head back and fell back off to sleep.

About an hour later both Clay and Quinn woke up at around the same time to see Logan sitting quietly and sucked into the TV show he was watching.

Quinn got up and went and grabbed Logan. "Merry Christmas buddy!"

"Merry Christmas!" Logan said with a huge smile.

"Can we open presents now dad?"

"Yeah, go for it Wolverine, do your worst."

Logan smiled big and ran to the tree. Clay and Quinn set down on the ground next to the tree.

Logan grabbed the biggest present first. "Woah this is like the coolest plane ever! Thanks!"

"You're welcome bud." Both Clay and Quinn said.

Clay crawled over and grabbed a present and then handed it to Quinn. "This one has your name on it."

Quinn opened it up and it was a necklace and matching earrings. "Awh Clay, there beautiful." She kissed him."

"There's some other stuff under there for you too."

"Clay…"

"What? It's Christmas."

"I love you." She kissed him on the check and cuddled up next to him.

"What you get from Santa so far bud?" Quinn asked.

"Lots of planes and some comics and super hero movies!"

"Awesome man! Santa hooked you up!"

After all the presents were up Clay went to make breakfast, Quinn went to her crossword puzzle, and Logan was looking at all his presents.

"Dad."

"Yeah Wolverine?"

"Can you help make this model airplane with me?"

"Of course Wolverine! I'd love that."

Logan just smiled in return.

"Hey, don't forget we're going to Haley and Nathan's later."

"I know babe. Don't have to keep reminding me." Clay said walking over to the table with breakfast and kissed her on the head then set down.

…

"Hey Logan! Wanna help make some cookies with me?" Quinn yelled.

"Yeah!" Logan yelled back, running out of his room to the kitchen.

"Go grab a chair so you can reach, okay bud?"

"Okay."

While Quinn and Logan were stirring the cookie dough Clay walked in.

"Hey, I wouldn't eat those later if I were you." Clay said to Logan.

"Why?" Logan asked confused.

"Anyone tell you how bad of a cook your mom is?"

"Hey!" Quinn said insulted, then stuck her hand in the bowl, grabbed some dough, and chucked it at him.

"Oh. You're gonna get it!" Clay charged at her.

"_Ahhh! Hahaha._"

Logan just stood on the chair and watched as Clay got his pay back on Quinn. Once they were done there was no cookie dough left.

"Umm..sorry bud. No cookies. But I'm sure Aunt Haley made some."

"It's okay. That was funny! _Haha._"

….

"Merry Christmas!" Quinn said walking into the Scott house.

"Merry Christmas Aunt Quinn and Uncle Clay and Logan!" Jamie said running up to them. He gave both Quinn and Clay a hug.

"Come on Logan!" He waved his hand in a motion for Logan to come with him.

"Hey Hales Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Quinny." They hugged. "Merry Christmas Clay." And then they hugged.

Then Nathan walked over and they did the same.

"We would have brought cookies but Quinn over here decided to throw the dough all over the kitchen."

"Hey! I did not! First of all, I would like to have everyone know that you started it! Second, you threw all the dough."

"Alright, maybe I instigated it but you threw the dough first."

"Don't worry guys, Haley here baked enough to feed the whole world, dessert and all."

"And we always eat it all don't we?"

"Okay, you got me there, yes we do."

"Alright guys, do you guys want anything to drink?" Haley asked.

"Wine!"

"Really Quinny?" Haley just looked at her with the "you're kidding right?" face.

"Okay. Grape juice in a wine glass but I like to pretend it's wine since I can't drink it! This baby needs to come already! Hey…You could drink all the alcohol for me."

"Not happening."

"Come on Hales! I did it for you all the time!" Quinn whined.

"Exactly. I can remember how it turned out, you can't."

"Uggh! You're terrible!"

"Hahahaha!"

"There's my Lydia!" Quinn said walking over to Lydia and picked her up. "Merry Christmas Lydi-loo. Can you say Merry Christmas? Come one, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas."

Haley walked into the room. "Haha. Good luck with that one Quinny, we've been trying all morning."

"Come on Lydia, just once for your favorite and Quinny! Come on, say it, Merry Christmas."

"Ugh. I give up. Just give me some wine!"

Quinn and Haley walked into the other room where Clay and Nathan were sitting.

"What are you boys up to?" Haley said and set down next to Nathan.

"Just watching some football, what are you too girls up to?"

"Just watching Quinn over there try and get Lydia to say Merry Christmas."

"You gave up didn't you?"

"Hey! I find it insulting that you just assume I gave up."

"So you gave up?"

"Yeah.." She pouted and set down next to Clay.

…

Everyone was now sitting down enjoying dinner.

"So we have some news to tell you guys." Quinn said.

"What?"

"We went to the doctors a few days ago and..we're having a girl!"

"Awh Quinn that's great! Congratulations guys!"

"Thanks Hales." Quinn said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks." Clay said.

….

After dinner, they set down by the tree and opened the presents that they got for everyone, and then had some dinner and now they are all relaxing with hot drinks by the fire.

Jamie and Logan are in the other room playing video games, Nathan and Haley cuddled on the couch and Clay was sitting on the floor next to the fireplace with Quinn in between his legs lying on his chest and Clay had his arms wrapped around her.

"Have a nice day?" Clay whispered to Quinn.

"_Mhm hmm._" Quinn nodded her head. "Perfect day spent with my family and husband."

"Merry Christmas baby." Clay kissed the top of her head.

Quinn smiled. "Merry Christmas."

Then the two set in a comfortable silence starring into the fire for the rest of the night.

**I know this was very Clinn but I had a few scenes in my head that were Clinn for this chapter and since I love them I decided to make it mainly that.**

**This wasn't as good as I was hoping, I had it all planned in my head and once it got put on paper it didn't turn out just like I was hope but I hope you enjoyed reading it anyways.**

**Yes I added a slightly random scene in about the baby being a girl but there was more to that but would have made the chapter longer so I decided to wait on that!**

**Oh and sorry if there were grammar mistakes! It's late here and I have to wake up early to go on a trip so I just wanna get this up.**

**xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Need to know: Mille has made Brooke her made of honor and Alex her bridesmaid. Mouth has made Skillz his best man and Nathan his groomsman._

_Mouth and Millie's Apartment_

*knock knock*

"Hey Millie, can you get that! Thanks!"

"Sure Marvin..I can go get that while you sit on the couch playing video games." Millie said, not to Mouth, while walking to the door.

"Brooookeeee…." Millie said opening the door. "Why are you dressed like that and why do you have alcohol in your hand?" Millie asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"This would be for you." Brooke said with a huge smile. "Now come on, let's go. We have a party planned."

"Whoa what?! No, no party." Millie tried holding herself back as Brooke pulled her.

"Oh yes, a bachelorette party is always a must Millie."

Once Brooke finally got Millie they walked outside.

"You got a party bus?" Millie's eyes opened wide and she slowly turned her head towards Brooke who had a big smile and was shaking her head 'yes'.

"Let's go!" Brooke said excitedly, grabbed Millie's hand, and ran.

"Shot time! No way we are getting you to the party sober."

"No Brooke.. I don't want to have to get another tramp stamp removed!"

"Come on Millie, this is half the fun! The other half is waking up tomorrow and realizing what we did last night!" Brooke smiled wide. "Now come on." Brooke said pouring shots for the two of them and lifted her arm up. "Cheers!"

Brooke was able to get Millie buzzed before they get where the party started, luckily Millie was a bit of a lightweight so Brooke was still sober.

"You brought me to a strip club Brooke!?"

"Someone has to have a real bachelorette party around here."

"But I'm getting married Brooke! I can't be at a strip club right now!"

"Getting married? All of us are married. …except Alex." Brooke said walking over to the group of girls.

"Not married YET. By the way." Alex said in comment to Brooke after hearing her and Millie's conversation.

"Yet? Your engaged?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Quinn said excitedly, yet hurt at the same time.

"Because I'm not engaged Quinn!" Alex gave her the 'are you stupid' look.

"Oh…"

Everyone started laughing.

"Well I'm here but I'm not drinking!" Millie stated.

"Oh yes you are." Everyone one said at the same time.

Then someone brought over a tray of shots and they all started drinking, and drinking, and drinking.

Quinn frowned. "I wish I could drink. Who wants to drink for me tonight?! Haleeyy..?" Quinn looked at Haley giving her the 'haha payback look'.

"Me? No! Your fault you got yourself pregnant!"

"Come on Hales. That's not fair! You made me drink for you."

"Fine. Only one drink though. Then you can go pretend you're tipsy."

"I don't get tipsy after one drink!"

Haley just looked over and gave her the look. "Oh yes you do."

"That is so not true! Is it guys?"

"You do get drunk pretty fast.." Everyone admitted.

Quinn crossed her arms and pouted. "Well I'm gonna have fun laughing at all you drunk and even more fun when you're all hung-over tomorrow and I can go out and daylight." Quinn gave the 'ha' face.

_1 hour later_

"Millie! Millie! Millie!" Everyone chanted as Millie used her mouth to take money out of a stripers pants.

She took the money out of her mouth and threw her hands in the air, "Woo!" Then spun in a little circle and fell over. All of the girls just went into hysterical laughter and then went for some more shots.

"_Mhmm_" Brooke was trying to finish her drink. "So how are you and Chase!" She flew her arm around to hit Alex so she would answer the question.

"Ow!" Alex's mouth dropped as she put her hand over her arm.

"_Hahaha!_ Sorry."

"Oh my god, so we are sooo good! He totally loves me and wants to marry me!"

"Ahhh! No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Ahh! I totally just got a great idea! Let's go see Chase at Tric!"

"Ahh let's go!" Alex said, getting up and grabbing Brooke's arm. The rest of the girls followed behind.

….

"Chase we want 1,2.." Brooke said pointing her finger and counting the girls. "10 shots!"

"Umm Brooke..I'm not sure I can legally give you guys more alcohol. Can you even stand?" Chase said seriously but then trying to hold in a bit of a laughter.

"Oh it's okay, she can be drinking for me tonight! Besides..they have a bus."

"Yeah! I'm drinking for her!" Brooke said slowly falling over onto Quinn.

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke! Sit up!"

"Cheeshh..not so loud!" Brooke said rubbing her ears.

Just then "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga started playing and before you knew it Alex, Brooke, Millie, and Haley were up dancing on the bar.

"Hit me." Quinn said to Chase. "I'm not drunk enough yet for this."

Chase just laughed, then handed her a shot.

"Drink it for me."

"No, you can drink this, trust me, it may just be water..and a lime. It's what I used to give Alex when she wasn't drinking but as you can see that didn't last."

"_Hahahaha. _Thanks. You're a good guy Chase Adams. Now if only you had a way to get me out of here."

"Now don't doubt me yet." Chase said and pulled out his phone.

Quinn looked over at him. "No! Do not call Clay! He thought I was gonna have a terrible time tonight and I have to prove him wrong, show him that I can have fun even though I'm pregnant and maaay get mood swings…don't tell him I admitted to that."

"Well if you want to show him some fun then get up there! Come on, one second."

"What are you going to do..?" Quinn squinted her eyes at him.

"_Ha Ha._ Just do it!"

Quinn decided to just get up and act like she was having fun, Chase snapped a picture and she hoped down.

'_Who let them off their leashes?'_-Chase sent in a text to all the guys.

'_I'm pretty sure that one on the right is yours man.'_-Nathan

"Wanna make bets on whether or not this will work while we wait?" Chase asked as a joke.

"I bet that they all show up together in a matter of minutes because there is no way Clay is sitting home alone on a free drinking night, he's at Nathan's right now and I'm going to guess Julian, Mouth, and Skillz are there as well, having what the guys call a bachelor party."

"Nah..because I'm not there. Can't be a guys night without all the guys.." Chase thought for a second and was hurt.

"Wait for it.." Quinn said and then turned her body towards the door, moments later the guys all walked in.

"WE ARE HERE FOR THE DANCING LADIES!" Skillz yelled, walking into Tric with his hands in the air and a big smile on his face.

Nathan just looked at him, "Skillz..those were our wives."

"Wait what man?! I came all the way down here for married chicks?! Damn dawg! Why didn't anyone tell me!" Skillz shook his head.

"We thought you knew that much.." Mouth said then walked off to find Millie.

Skillz set at the bar right next to Quinn. "Damn dawg, can't believe you sent that pic and didn't mention they were all your chicks! I need to find myself a girl." Skillz said to Chase, grabbed his beer, and walked away. Quinn and Chase just laughed, then Quinn got up to go find Clay.

"Hey Millie." Mouth said behind Millie and touched her arm.

She span around, "Marvin?! What are you doing here?"

"To take you home Millie, I think you had enough."

"Awwh don't be a party pooper Marvin! Lighten up a little!"

"No Millie, I think you did that enough for the both of us, let's get you home." Mouth said and took Millie home to bed.

"Well it looks like you had a wild night tonight." Nathan said to Haley.

"Awh, you know." Haley said and put her hand to her head. She was drunk but well aware of what was going on and that she was going to be hearing about tonight for a long time. "You can not tell our son about this Nathan!"

"Oh believe me, I will." Nathan chuckled.

"He's too young Nathan!"

"Well I'll wait a few years and then I'll tell him, ready to go?"

"Yeah..I guess.." Haley laughed at herself and then they were on their way home just like everyone else.

"Juliaannnn!" Brooke said walking to Julian and falling in his arms."

"Woah Brooke, how much did you drink tonight?" Julian said as he caught her and chuckled a bit.

"Just a little." Brooke said holding up her hand and showing 'a little' with her fingers.

"_Haha_. Okay Brooke, If you say so."

"Hey." Quinn said walking up to Clay.

"Oh, hey! There you are!" Clay said turning his head towards her, he was standing enjoying the band, swaying back and forth with a beer in his hand. He put out his other arm and pulled Quinn in front of him, they both stared at the girl singing and playing guitar.

Clay talked into Quinn's ear. "So I see you had a good night."

"Yeah, it was fun even though I couldn't drink, told you!"

"_Hah._ Yeah, I guess I was wrong, sorry." He said and kissed the side of her forehead, she just smiled.

**Okay, sorry this kind of sucked! That is something I already know. I didn't completely play the characters right. But I didn't have much ideas and just NEEDED to update so I did it fast and left out some details of how I saw the scene so you may or may not have seen it like me, probably not. But I hope you enjoyed it atleast a little.**

**Special guest next chapter!**

**Review?**

**Xoxoxo**

**Oh and thank tilkingdomcome for this chapter, she begged me literally EVERY second of EVERY day to update!**


End file.
